Diary
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Sakura adalah jomblo sejak dia lahir. Tiba-tiba saja, di usianya yang kesembilan belas tahun, dia dilamar oleh dosen ganteng jomblo di kampusnya. Bahkan dalam hidupnya, dia tidak pernah bermimpi seperti ini/SasuSaku/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1 : Dilamar?

**Diary : Dosen vs Mahasiswi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Diadaptasi dari Webtoon : My Prewedding dan Pasutri Gaje (Juga garagara dosen ganteng jomblo :3)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

"Maukah kamu menikah denganku?"

Satu detik. Dua detik.

Haruno Sakura memandang pria yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Seluruh kelas memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan bahkan ada yang sampai tidak bisa menutup mulutnya. Kelas yang tadinya ramai mendadak hening dan semua orang terdiam.

"Hah?"

.

.

.

Namanya adalah Haruno Sakura dan dia adalah mahasiswi semester dua di sebuah universitas swasta di Tokyo. Rambutnya panjang sebahu dan berwarna pink. Sedangkan matanya berwarna emerald yang menyejukan.

Turun dari kereta yang membawanya, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kampusnya. Hari Selasa dia harus masuk siang dan terkadang itu membuatnya malas.

Kampusnya sudah ramai dan dengan langkah gontai dia masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Beberapa orang yang ada di kelas mendadak hening dan menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Sakura mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan mereka dan mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi.

Aaah! Menyebalkan!

Sakura meletakan kepalanya diatas meja dan menarik napas panjang. Di usianya yang kesembilan belas tahun, dia masih jomblo setelah kekasihnya memutuskan hubungan setahun yang lalu. Kemudian dia sibuk dengan kuliahnya dan tidak sempat mencari kekasih.

Kemudian tiba-tiba, seseorang melamarnya. Dosen paling tampan dan digandrungi di kampusnya tiba-tiba melamarnya tepat di labolatorium setelah praktikum mata kuliah Bakteriologi kemarin.

Rasanya seperti mimpi dan dia tidak mempercayainya. Tiba-tiba saja follower di akun _ekstragram_ miliknya bertambah cukup banyak dan beberapa pesan masuk ke dalam akun media sosialnya. Dia menghiraukan semuanya dan masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi. Bahkan dia tidak tidur semalaman karena tidak percaya akan apa yang terjadi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Haruno Sakura."**_

 _ **Sakura yang merasa was-was maju ke depan untuk mengambil hasil post testnya kemarin. Dengan langkah gugup, dia melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri dosennya.**_

 _ **"Nilaimu sembilan puluh, Bagus."**_

 _ **Sakura bernapas lega. Tidak sia-sia dia belajar hingga tidak tidur untuk mata kuliah yang sulit ini.**_

 _ **"Tunggu dulu, Sakura."**_

 _ **Sakura terkejut ketika nama depannya di panggil. Tidak biasanya dosen memanggil nama depannya. Dia lebih terkejut lagi ketika dosen yang menurut beberapa mahasiswi cukup tampan meski terkadang jutek dan menyebalkan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.**_

 _ **"Ada apa, sensei?"**_

 _ **"Maukah kamu menikah denganku?"**_

 _ **Rasanya seperti waktu berhenti. Sakura hanya membuka mulutnya dan beberapa teman-temannya terdiam. Dia menatap dosennya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.**_

 _ **"Apa? Menikah?"**_

 _ **Rasanya seperti bermimpi. Jangankan dilamar, dia saja tidak pernah bermimpi untuk ditembak . Apalagi di usianya yang masih terbilang cukup muda dan masih ingin berpetualang.**_

 _ **"Hn. Aku tahu kamu pasti terkejut, apalagi kita tidak terlalu mengenal. Tapi, apakah orang tuamu ada di rumah hari minggu besok? Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang tuamu."**_

 _ **Sakura hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun.**_

.

.

.

"Oi, ngelamunin dosen ganteng itu?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Ino yang mendudukan dirinya di sampingnya. Menganggukan kepalanya, Sakura menjawab.

"Um ya. Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?"

"Demi Kami-sama, kamu membuat seluruh universitas heboh. Bagaimana mungkin semua orang tidak tahu?"

"Aku bisa melihatnya."

Setiap kali melangkah, dia bisa melihat beberapa orang berkasak-kusuk tentangnya dan diam ketika dia mendekat. Rasanya dia sudah seperti seorang artis saja.

"Menyebalkan sekali."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke sensei lihat darimu." Ino menopangkan dagunya. "Padahal kamu kan biasa saja, followers _ekstragram_ hanya seratus lima puluh, tidak pandai bergaul, tidak-"

"Ino cukup." Sakura memotong kata-kata Ino. Rasanya dia seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum. Sebegitu tidak lakunya dirinyakah? Kok nyesek ya?

"Sakura?"

Mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pintu. Dia bisa melihat seorang pria dengan pakaian rapi tersenyum di depan pintu kelasnya. Beberapa mahasiswi mulai berkasak-kusuk lagi. Bangkit dari duduknya, Sakura menghampiri kakak sepupunya itu.

"Apa yang Naruto-nii lakukan disini?" Sakura menarik tangan kakak sepupunya itu menjauh dari kelasnya.

"Ada yang menitipkan ini untukmu." Naruto tersenyum lima jari dan menyerahkan sebotol susu strawberry. "Bukannya kamu suka susu strawberry?"

"Tunggu dulu, ini dari Sasuke sensei?"

Namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Putra tunggal Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Ayahnya dan Namikaze Minato memiliki hubungan darah. Dan sepupunya yang menyebalkan itu mengajar mata kuliah Biologi Dasar.

Beberapa mahasiswi cukup tergila-gila padanya, padahal menurut Sakura, kakak sepupunya itu tidak ada keren-kerennya sama sekali. Malah sepanjang dia hidup, Naruto adalah makhluk paling usil dan menyebalkan.

"Memangnya pria mana lagi yang sedang tergila-gila padamu." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Dia menghubungiku siang dan malam tanpa henti saat aku tidak mau memberikan informasi tentangmu. Awalnya aku pikir dia hanya iseng, aku terkejut saat melihat video dia melamarmu menjadi viral?"

"Hah, kami-sama." Sakura mengusap wajahnya.

"Sudah ya. Jangan lupa makan siang." Naruto mengusap rambut adiknya sebelum meninggalkannya.

Memandang sebotol susu strawberry ditangannya. Sakura merasakan sesuatu berdebar dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa aku bisa langsung luluh padamu?"

.

.

.

"Sekian kuliah dari saya. Terima Kasih."

Sakura memasukan bukunya ke dalam tasnya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Dia memang tidak memiliki banyak teman di kelas. Dia selalu bersama dengan Ino dan entah mengapa dia merasa nyaman. Dia juga cukup cuek dengan sekitarnya.

Dia bisa menebak jika beberapa teman-temannya pasti menggosipinya. Tetapi dia tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu.

"Ayo Ino, kita ke kantin. Aku lapar sekali."

"Sama." Ino mengusap perutnya. "Aku juga lapar sekali."

"Sakura, tunggu dulu."

Menolehkan kepalanya, Sakura menatap seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah dan tato di dahinya mendekat.

"Gaara-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin menanyakan tentang tugas bahasa Inggris yang diberikan Kurenai sensei kepada kita."

"Oh, itu. Atur saja waktunya. Nanti kamu bisa menghubungiku, aku selalu siap kapan saja."

Gaara menganggukan kepalanya dan memandang Sakura yang berjalan menjauh.

"Andaikan aku lebih cepat darinya."

.

.

.

"Cara makanmu masih saja menjijikkan, dobe."

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang dengan antusias melahap ramen miliknya. Sedangkan dia hanya menyantap bekal yang dibawakan ibunya dan memesan segelas jus tomat.

Menghiraukan suara berisik dari Naruto yang sedang makan. Sasuke memandang beberapa mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang. Saat makan siang begini kantin memang sedang ramai-ramainya. Sedikit agak sulit untuk mendapatkan tempat untuk makan siang.

Kira-kira, Sakura sudah makan belum, ya?

Entah sejak kapan dia mulai jatuh Cinta pada gadis bermarga Haruno yang notabene adalah adik sepupu dari sahabatnya dan adik dari sahabat kakaknya. Enam Bulan yang lalu, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari jika Sakura berkuliah disini, karena memang dia tidak mengajar mata kuliah yang diambil Sakura semester lalu.

Dan setelah dia mengampu mata kuliah Bakteriologi, barulah dia menyadari jika Sakura berada di kelas yang diampunya. Dia bahkan masih ingat betapa cantiknya Sakura dengan sebuah pakaian kuliah berwarna merah yang dikenakannya.

Seingatnya Sakura dulu adalah gadis yang tomboy dan berambut pendek. Dia juga ingat saat Sakura kecil, wanita itu suka sekali menangis saat dijahili oleh teman-temannya. Siapa yang menyangka jika wanita itu akan tumbuh menjadi wanita yang cantik bak bidadari?

"Kenyangnya!" Naruto mengusap perutnya. "Memikirkan Sakura-chan, teme?"

"Hn."

"Dari sekian banyak wanita, kenapa kamu mengajak adikku menikah?" Naruto meneguk ochanya. "Bukankah kamu mencintai Shion?"

"Aku mencintai adikmu, dobe. Entah sejak kapan. Yang pasti mungkin saat aku mengajarnya."

"Dan itu terjadi enam Bulan yang lalu," ucap Naruto. "Sakura masih sembilan belas tahun, kau pikir paman Kizashi akan merestuimu?"

"Dia harus merestuiku apapun yang terjadi."

"Dasar egois."

.

.

"Sakura, apa kamu akan menerima Sasuke sensei?"

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantin. Meski dia sudah meminum susu yang diberikan kakak sepupunya tadi pagi, tetapi semalam dia tidak makan karena memikirkan lamaran Sasuke yang mendadak. Jadi meski sebotol susu telah masuk ke dalam perutnya, dia masih merasa lapar.

"Tidak tahu. Ini terlalu mendadak bagiku." Sakura menarik napas panjang. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi bisa dilamar oleh orang setampan Sasuke sensei."

"Dasar kau ini."

Kantin sangat ramai dan Sakura bingung memilih dimana dia harus duduk. Perutnya sudah berbunyi dan tidak bisa ditunda lagi.

"Sakura!"

Menolehkan kepalanya, dia menatap Naruto yang sedang melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lima jari. Dia menyenggol lengan Ino dan mengajak sahabatnya itu menghampiri kakak sepupunya. Namun, wajahnya sontak berubah warna ketika melihat siapa yang sedang duduk bersama dengan Naruto.

"Duduklah sini, Sakura." Naruto menepuk kursi di sampingnya.

Sakura akan mengambil tempat di sebelah Naruto namun, Ino sudah mendudukinya terlebih dahulu. Gadis berambut pirang itu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Duduk di dekat calon suamimu, sana."

Sakura melotot dan memilih untuk duduk di samping Sasuke. Entah mengapa rasa canggung menguasai mereka berdua. Meski kantin sangat ramai dan mereka tidak hanya berdua dalam satu meja, tetapi rasanya sangat canggung.

"Sakura-"

"Oi, Sasuke!" Suigetsu memanggilnya dari kejauhan. "Jangan berduaan saja dengan calon istrimu, kita ada rapat dengan wakil rektor."

"Aku akan kesana." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri rekannya itu.

 _Canggung._ Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura ketika Sasuke meninggalkannya. Maklum saja, dia dan Sasuke tidak terlalu dekat dan tiba-tiba saja melamarnya. Siapa yang tidak merasa canggung?

Seingatnya, dia beberapa kali bertemu dengan Sasuke tetapi tidak sering. Mungkin mereka pernah ngobrol beberapa kali, tetapi dia tidak mengingatnya. Dulu dia tidak begitu peduli dengan sekitarnya.

"Sakura, Ino, aku harus pergi mengajar." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. "Sampai jumpa."

Sakura tersenyum dan memandang kakak sepupunya yang pergi menjauh. Kemudian pikirannya menerawang jauh, padahal dia ingin membicarakan banyak hal dengan Sasuke, tetapi entah mengapa rasa canggung seperti menjadi jurang bagi keduanya.

Mereka tidak mengenal secara dekat dan rasanya sangat sulit. Mungkin, dia akan berbicara dengan Sasuke saat waktu yang tepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, selamat pagi."

Sakura yang sedang mendengarkan lagu dari Ponselnya menolehkan kepalanya. Dia memandang Ino yang datang membawa sebuah novel.

"Novel baru?" tanya Sakura melepas _earphonenya._

"Sasuke sensei menitipkannya untukmu."

Menerima novel dari tangan Ino, Sakura menatap tidak percaya. Ini adalah novel Karen Rose yang selama ini dia cari. Rasanya sulit sekali mencari novel _limited_ dan sekarang ada di tangannya. Membukanya, Sakura menemukan sebuah memo.

 _ **Aku harap kamu menyukainya. Naruto bilang, kamu suka sekali dengan Karen Rose, jadi aku membelikannya untukmu. -US-**_

Mengambil ponselnya, Sakura segera menghubungi seseorang.

"Naruto-nii, dimana Sasuke sensei mengajar nanti?"

 **oOo**

"Sekian untuk hari ini, terima Kasih."

Sakura memandang bebarapa orang yang keluar dari labolatorium. Dia sengaja bersembunyi di balik tembok karena tidak ingin membuat keributan. Jika dia menampakan diri, dia yakin jika semua orang akan heboh. Sudah pasti semua orang tidak akan melupakan cara dosennya itu melamarnya.

Setelah labolatorium sudah sepi, Sakura berjalan dengan pelan dan memastikan jika Sasuke hanya sendirian. Menggenggam novel yang diberikan Sasuke, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

"Sasuke sensei?"

Sasuke yang sedang memasukan bukunya ke dalam tasnya menolehkan kepalanya. Dia terkejut memandang Sakura yang ada di dekatnya.

"Sakura? Ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan sensei." Sakura mencoba merangkai kata yang sekiranya pantas. "Aku ingin mengembalikan novel yang sensei berikan padaku."

"Kamu tidak suka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukannya tidak suka. Hanya saja kita belum saling mengenal dan sensei melamarku lalu pergi begitu saja. Setelahnya sensei memberikan semua barang-barang kesukaanku. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak saja."

"Untuk novel ini aku harap kamu menerimanya. Naruto bilang kamu sangat ingin memiliki novel itu, maka aku mencarinya. Apa aku tidak boleh menyenangkanmu?"

 _Sialan!_

Sakura merutuki bagaimana hatinya luluh dengan begitu mudahnya. Bagaimana bisa pria yang ada di hadapannya langsung membuat hatinya luluh dalam hitungan menit.

"Oh ya sensei." Sakura memandang Sasuke. "Sebenarnya tujuan utamaku bukan untuk membicarakan ini. Soal lamaran sensei.. Aku akan menerimanya. Aku mau menikah dengan sensei."

Rasanya dia seperti kejatuhan rezeki nomplok. Innernya menari-nari kesenangan ketika mendengar penuturan calon istrinya itu. Tetapi sebagai Uchiha, dia harus tetap menjaga _image_ nya meski hatinya sangat senang sekarang.

"Aku akan pergi membicarakannya dengan keluargaku. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu saja dan sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya kenapa sensei tidak mau menemuiku. Tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir itu sudah tidak penting lagi." Sakura tersenyum. "Sebaiknya sensei segera pulang, bukankah jadwal sensei sudah berakhir?"

Saat dirinya membalikan badannya, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik dan sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibirnya yang dipoles dengan lipstik berwarna merah muda. Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika Sasuke dengan ahli melumat bibirnya.

"Sensei.." Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan membuat benang saliva diantara mereka. "Ini.."

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke kembali melumat bibirnya dan beralih menuju leher jenjang Sakura. Tangannya meremas gundukan menantang dihadapannya dan membuka kancing kemeja milik Sakura.

"Sensei, hentikan!" Sakura mendorong tubuh dosennya sebelum mengambil tasnya. "Aku harus pergi."

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya ketika Sakura keluar dari labolatorium. Bagaimana bisa dia kelepasan hingga seperti itu. Rasanya dia sudah tidak menahannya lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh."

.

.

.

Disisi lain, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan wajah merona merah. Seumur hidupnya, dia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang pria. Dan rasanya ada sesuatu yang bergemuruh di dalam dadanya.

"Kami-sama! Aku ingin segera menikah!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ada yang tau cerita ini? Entah kenapa pas baca webtoon aku jadi suka wkwkwkwkak.. Keren aja.. Dan efeknya Saku jadi ngayal kalo itu adalah Saku sama salah satu dosen ganteng yang ada di kampus *okeabaikan***

 **Dan entah kenapa, terciptalah fict nista ini.. *ketawasetan***

 **Oh ya, jangan lupa baca fict Saku yang judulnya "** _ **Love in Secret"**_ **ya! Tinggalkan review juga!**

 **Oke, sebelum Saku menjadi gila. Silahkan berikan review yang banyak!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	2. Chapter 2 : Nii-chan! lamaran ditolak!

**Diary : Dosen vs Mahasiswi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Diadaptasi dari Webtoon : My Prewedding dan Pasutri Gaje (Juga garagara dosen ganteng jomblo :3)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

"Tadaima."

"Natsuki! Jangan menakali adikmu, dasar anak nakal."

"Lihatlah ini, Natsumi sangat menggemaskan. Siapa cucu nenek yang paling cantik?"

Sakura mendesah panjang dan meletakan sepatunya di rak yang ada di balik pintu. Kediamannya sangat ramai dan dia sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupannya yang seperti ini. Dia memiliki kakak laki-laki bernama Sasori yang sekarang sudah menikah dan memiliki dua anak dan tinggal bersama juga. Ayah dan ibunya adalah pekerja biasa sedangkan kakaknya membuka sebuah kedai.

"Sakura-chan sudah pulang?" Yugao selaku kakak ipar tersenyum. "Mau membantu kakak membuat makan malam?"

"Iya, tapi aku mandi dan ganti baju dulu."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Dulunya kamarnya ada di bawah, tetapi kemudian kakaknya membuatkan kamar yang ada di lantai dua agar dia tidak terganggu.

Masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Sakura memandang kamarnya yang bernuansa pink. Sebagai anak bungsu, dulunya dia memang di manjakan. Tetapi pada masa kecilnya hingga sekolah menengah pertama, dia adalah anak yang tomboy dan sangat sulit diatur.

Merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang, Sakura memejamkan matanya dan menyentuh bibirnya. Rasanya ciuman itu masih terasa, bagaimana bibir Sasuke melumat bibirnya dengan mesra dan membuat degub jantungnya tak beraturan. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, dia yakin wajahnya pasti memerah sekarang.

Bagaimana bisa dia jatuh Cinta begitu saja pada dosennya itu? Ugh, dia berhasil meluluhkan hatinya dalam hitungan menit.

"Sakura, sudah selesai mandinya?" Mebuki membuka pintu kamar putrinya sembari menggendong Natsumi, Putri kedua dari kakaknya.

"Ah, aku belum mandi." Sakura mendudukan dirinya.

"Jika begitu cepatlah dan bantu Yugao-chan memasak makan malam."

.

.

.

Sasuke mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk dan mendudukan dirinya di ranjangnya. Semburat tipis terlihat di wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa dia menyerang Sakura begitu saja? Salahkan Sakura karena gadis itu terlalu cantik.

Memakai pakaian rumahannya, Sasuke mengambil beberapa nilai mahasiswanya dan mulai memasukannya ke daftar nilai agar bisa segera dijumlah dengan semua total nilai yang masuk. Pekerjaannya menjadi dosen membuatnya menguras waktunya.

Terakhir dia menjalin tali Asmara, hubungannya kandas di tengah jalan. Ada banyak alasan mengapa hubungan percintaannya bisa kandas begitu saja. Dan entah mengapa, saat melihat Sakura untuk pertama kalinya dia langsung jatuh Cinta dan hatinya berkata jika dia adalah jodohnya.

"Sasuke." Mikoto selaku ibundanya membuka pintu kamarnya. "Itachi-kun pulang dari Korea."

.

.

Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Putra bungsu seorang pengusaha kaya. Dia memiliki seorang kakak bernama Uchiha Itachi yang kini sudah berkeluarga dan memutuskan untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan Uchiha yang ada di Korea.

Sedari kecil, ayahnya sudah mendidik dan menawarkannya menjadi penerus Uchiha corp, tetapi entah mengapa dia sama sekali tidak berminat. Dia lebih suka menjadi dosen dan membagikan ilmu yang dia miliki daripada berkutat dengan urusan perusahaan.

Lima tahun yang lalu, kakaknya menikah dengan seorang model cantik bernama Sabaku no Temari dan memiliki seorang anak perempuan bernama Uchiha Keyko. Gadis kecil berusia tiga tahun itu mewarisi rambut kuning milik ibunya dan mata hitam milik sang ayah. Dan Keyko adalah cucu kesayangan keluarga Uchiha.

Keluar dari kamarnya dia menuju meja makan. Disana ayahnya sedang bermain dengan Keyko dan ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan makanan bersama dengan kakak iparnya. Dia belum melihat kakaknya.

"Dimana Itachi-nii?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mencariku, Sasuke?"

Itachi muncul dengan pakaian rumahannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Korea?" tanya Sasuke.

"Seperti itu, tidak ada yang istimewa." Itachi tersenyum. "Keyko, senang bertemu dengan kakek?"

"Iya! Dengan nenek dan paman Sasuke juga!" Keyko tersenyum menggemaskan.

Sejenak, Sasuke memandangi Keyko yang tampak menggemaskan. Dia membayangkan bagaimana anaknya dan Sakura nanti. Pastilah sangat menyenangkan. Dia semakin tidak sabar untuk segera melamar Sakura.

Itachi melirik adiknya sebelum meneguk ochanya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Kenapa kamu memandangi Keyko seperti itu? Jangan bilang jika kamu berubah menjadi pedofil?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?!" Sasuke merasa kesal dengan pertanyaan kakaknya. "Aku akan melamar seseorang saat weekend besok."

"Benarkah?" Itachi memandang adiknya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Syukurlah Sasuke. Baiklah, kita akan mempersiapkan semuanya!"

Sasuke merasa dia salah mengatakannya kepada kakaknya. Karena responnya begitu lebay.

.

.

Hanya suara ac yang terdengar selain suara kertas yang di bolak balikan. Sasuke meregangkan tubuhnya ketika dia selesai meneliti nilai mahasiswanya. Matanya memandang daftar nilai Sakura dan tersenyum tipis. Ternyata Sakura cukup pintar juga.

Sakura, ya. Entah mengapa saat ini dia merindukan gadisnya itu. Masih hangat dalam benaknya ketika dia mencium Sakura. Rasanya.. Umh.. Dia tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

Namun, dia seperti terbangun dalam mimpinya. Bagaimana jika Sakura menolaknya? Tidak. Tidak mungkin Sakura memutuskan untuk menolaknya karena dia main sosor, kan?

Sasuke menanamkan pada hatinya. _Tenang, kau tampan Sasuke. Sudah pasti Sakura tidak akan menolakmu. Optimislah!_

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk. Itu suara kakaknya.

"Itachi-nii, ada apa?"

"Boleh aku masuk?" Itachi membuka pintu kamar adiknya. "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Hn."

Itachi masuk ke kamar adiknya dan duduk di ranjang milik Sasuke. Dia memandang adiknya yang sedang duduk di kursi belajar.

"Jadi, siapa gadis yang akan kamu lamar? Tiba-tiba saja mengatakan akan melamar anak orang."

"Namanya Haruno Sakura dan dia adalah mahasiswiku."

"Mahasiswi?" tanya Itachi. "Seingatku kamu berpacaran dengan mahasiswimu dan hubunganmu kandas begitu saja."

"Ck, jangan samakan wanita jalang itu dengan Sakura."

Itachi mengangkat bahunya acuh. Sudah kepala dua tapi masih saja labil, Itachi jadi meragukan adiknya itu.

"Bukankah dia adiknya Sasori?"

Sasuke memandang kakaknya.

"Sasori?"

"Apa kamu tidak ingat? Dia sahabatku sedari sekolah menengah pertama. Jangan bilang kamu bahkan tidak tahu asal usul keluarganya."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan asal usulnya."

"Kau jangan gegabah, Sasuke." Itachi bangkit dari duduknya. "Pernikahan bukan hal yang bisa dimainkan sesuka hatimu. Jangan sampai kamu salah memilih dan malah melukai perasaannya."

"Aku tidak akan salah pilih, aku sungguh mencintainya."

Membuka pintu kamar adiknya, Itachi menarik napas panjang.

"Aku serahkan pilihanmu padamu, Sasuke. Jika itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu, kami sekeluarga akan mendukungmu."

 **oOo**

Sakura sibuk menata meja makan ketika sebuah ciuman mampir di Puncak kepalanya.

"Nii-chan?!"

"Adikku yang cantik ini sudah pulang, bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Sasori.

"Um, lancar-lancar saja."

"Tou-chan!"

"Oh, Natsuki." Sasori menggendong putranya itu. "Dimana kaa-chan dan Nat-chan?"

"Kaa-chan sedang memandikan, Nat-chan."

"Begitu."

"Kau sudah pulang, Sasori. Nyahahaha.." Kizashi muncul. "Mebuki, Yugao-chan, ayo kemari dan kita makan."

Sakura tersenyum dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Dia benar-benar merasa hidup jika bersama dengan keluarganya.

.

.

"Ugh.."

Sakura meletakan kepalanya di atas meja dan menguap malas. Dia benar-benar sedang malas mengikuti kelas pagi. Dari pada berada di kelas, dia lebih suka tidur di rumahnya.

"Sakura." Ino melangkahkan kakinya masuk. "Bagaimana kemarin? Kamu jadi mengembalikan novel dari Sasuke sensei?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia sukses membuatku ingin cepat-cepat menjadi istrinya."

"Hah?" Ino memandang sahabatnya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia menciumku."

"Apa?! Sasuke sensei menciummu?!"

"Sst!" Sakura melotot ketika mendengar betapa cetar membahananya suara milik Ino. Benar-benar sahabatnya ini memiliki suara yang mampu membuat telinga pecah.

"Suaramu terlalu keras." Sakura menatap sahabatnya kesal.

"Maaf, aku hanya terkejut saja." Ino menunjukan cengirannya. "Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Ya aku berniat mengembalikan novelnya tetapi dia menolaknya. Dan entah bagaimana ceritanya dia langsung menciumku dengan ganas."

"Wow, sepertinya dia hot."

"Ino!" Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Sudahlah, aku lapar. Setelah ini temani aku ke kantin, ya."

 _"Aye aye, captain!"_

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke yang sedang makan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Apanya?"

"Kau benar-benar serius akan melamar Sakura?"

"Tentu saja. Aku benar-benar ingin menjadikan dia istriku."

Naruto mengusap belakang rambutnya.

"Asal kau tidak menyakitinya saja. Biar aku beritahu satu hal, Sasori-nii menderita _sister complex,_ dia bisa membunuhmu jika kamu berani menyakitinya."

"Aku tidak akan menyakitinya, percayalah."

"Oi, Sasuke, ayo kita rapat."

Sakura dan Ino berjalan menuju kantin. Dia terkadang heran, kantin menjadi tempat yang lebih ramai daripada perpustakaan. Padahal ini bukanlah jam sarapan atau makan siang.

"Aa." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan onyxnya memandang Sakura. Dia ingin menghampiri Sakura namun, dia harus mengikuti rapat.

Sedangkan Sakura merasa gugup ketika melihat Sasuke. Dia masih belum bisa melupakan ciuman itu dan merasa gugup ketika melihat calonnya itu. Takut-takut jika dia diserang lagi saat tidak siap.

"Oh, Sakura." Naruto menyapa adik sepupunya itu. "Padahal Sasuke tadi ada disini, kamu terlambat."

"Um iya." Sakura mendudukan dirinya di samping kakak sepupunya itu.

"Sakura mau makan apa?" tanya Ino.

"Um, Omurice saja."

Sakura melirik Naruto yang sedang sibuk memakan ramen ketiganya. Sebenarnya dia ingin menanyakan tentang Sasuke kepada kakak sepupunya itu. Karena Sasuke adalah sahabatnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Apa ada yang ingin kamu bicarakan dengan nii-chan?" Naruto melirik Sakura.

"Itu-" Sakura memberi jeda ketika Ino datang membawa sepiring omuricenya dan jus cherry kesukaannya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu tentang Sasuke sensei."

"Oh, itu." Naruto menyeruput kuah ramennya. "Apa ya, sebenarnya dia orang yang menyebalkan. Semasa sekolah dulu, dia sangat digandurngi wanita tetapi dia tidak pernah memperdulikannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya sebenarnya, lalu tiba-tiba saja dia melamarmu."

Tidak menanggapi, Sakura mengaduk-aduk omuricenya.

"Apa Sasuke sensei menyukaiku karena aku berubah menjadi cantik?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, dia mencoba memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk adik sepupunya itu.

"Aku rasa bukan karena itu. Tapi aku akui, kamu sangat cantik sekarang. Jika bukan karena ikatan darah, mungkin aku sudah menjadikanmu milikku."

 _Satu detik. Dua detik._

 _Bruuussshh!_

Ramen yang sedang dimakan oleh Ino menyembur mengenai kepala Naruto. Bahkan sekarang rambut kuningnya penuh dengan ramen.

"Apa yang kau lakukan-ttebayou!" Naruto memandang Ino dengan kesal.

"Sensei yang apa-apaan! Sakura itu adekmu, sensei! Jangan seperti jomblo kurang belaian!" Ino balas melotot memandang dosennya itu.

"Hah? Kau ingin bertengkar denganku?!"

"Hahahahahhaha!"

Suara tawa terdengar begitu keras dan membuat Naruto maupun Ino menolehkan kepalanya. Mereka memandang Sakura dengan pandangan amarah milik mereka.

"Apa yang lucu?!" Naruto dan Ino bertanya bersamaan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja kalian lucu sekali. Aku jadi tidak bisa berhenti tertawa." Sakura mengusap sudut matanya yang berair. "Sudah, sudah, kalian lanjutkan saja bertengkarnya aku mau makan."

"Hah?!"

.

.

Sakura memandang wajahnya di cermin dan tersenyum. Entah mengapa ketika mendengar kakak sepupunya bercerita tentang calon suaminya membuatnya memantapkan hatinya agar segera mengatakan kepada keluarganya tentang niat baik Sasuke.

"Sakura, kamu pasti bisa!"

Menepuk wajahnya, Sakura mencoba memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri. Rasanya sangat gugup ketika akan mengatakan jika dia akan menikah.

Ponselnya yang dia letakan di atas kasur bergetar. Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto : kau pasti bisa mengatakannya, Sakura-chan! Nii-chan akan mendoakan dan mendukungmu-ttebayou!**_

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dia yakin dia bisa mengatakan kepada keluarganya.

"Sakura, ayo makan malam."

Berjalan keluar kamarnya, ternyata seluruh keluarganya sudah berkumpul. Kakaknya tersenyum memandangnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali turunnya?" tanya Sasori.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa."

Mendudukan dirinya di samping ibunya, Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Mungkin dia harus mengatakannya sekarang juga.

"Ano.. Ada yang ingin aku katakan." Sakura buka suara.

Dia menjadi salah tingkah ketika suasana menjadi hening. Rasa gugup mulai menyelimutinya.

"Nyahahaha.. Kenapa kalian terdiam, memang apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan, Sakura-chan?"

"Itu.. Sebenarnya.. Calon suamiku akan datang melamarku hari minggu besok."

Seketika keheningan menyelimuti kediaman Haruno. Sakura merasa salah bicara ketika semua pasang mata memandang kearahnya. Kemudian ayahnya tertawa paling keras.

"Nyahahahha.. Boleh, boleh, bagaimana, Mebuki? Bukankah Putri kita ini sudah dewasa?" tanya Kizashi.

Sakura tersenyum lega. Sepertinya semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Apa memang benar, Sakura? Bukannya kamu jomblo dari lahir? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada yang mau melamarmu?"

"Mou, kaa-san! Berhenti mengejekku! Aku sudah dewasa!"

Yugao tertawa. Dia ikut bahagia dengan kebahagiaan adik iparnya.

"Syukurlah, Sakura."

Sedangkan Sasori tidak bereaksi. Dia meneguk Ochanya dan hanya memandangi Sakura.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam dan Sakura tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Dia tidak menyangka jika keluarganya dengan mudahnya menerima jika dia akan menikah. Rasanya bahagia sekali.

Dia sudah tidak sabar menanti lamarannya hari minggu besok.

"Sakura, boleh kakak masuk?"

Sakura memandang pintu kamarnya yang diketuk. Itu suara kakak iparnya.

"Yugao-nee."

Yugao membuka pintu kamar adik iparnya itu dan tersenyum. Dia mengambil kursi belajar Sakura dan duduk.

"Jadi, siapakah gerangan pangeran yang akan melamar adikku yang cantik ini?"

"Mou, nee-chan."

Sakura selalu menyukai Yugao. Karena dia tidak memiliki kakak perempuan, maka dia menganggap Yugao sebagai kakak perempuan idamannya. Tak heran jika dia dan Yugao menjadi sangat akrab dan lengket. Terkadang mereka saling berbagi rahasia kecil.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke dan dia dosenku."

"Whoah.. Apakah dia tampan?" tanya Yugao.

"Um, ya seperti itulah." Sakura memegang wajahnya yang memerah. "Kami bahkan sudah berciuman."

"Wow, wow, wow, dia ganas juga rupanya." Yugao mengerling nakal.

"Mou, nee-chan! Berhentilah menggodaku!"

Yugao tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia menyukai moment dimana dia bisa menggoda Sakura sesuka hatinya.

"Aku ikut senang, Sakura," ucap Yugao. "Apapun pilihanmu, jika kamu yakin itu yang terbaik, nee-san akan mendukungmu."

Sakura mengusap air mata di sudut matanya.

" _Arigatou,_ nee-san."

Mereka tidak tahu, jika seseorang mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

 **oOo**

Suara hembusan napas terdengar di sebuah kamar. Sasuke memandang dirinya di cermin yang mengenakan sebuah kemeja dengan setelan jas hitam. Pagi ini dia akan melamar Sakura dan entah mengapa rasanya sangat gugup.

Rasanya dulu saat dia melihat kakaknya melamar Sabaku no Temari, tidak seperti ini. Kakaknya sangat tenang dan bicaranya sangat lancar. Dia tidak yakin dapat berbicara lancar nantinya.

"Sasuke, apa kamu sudah siap?" Itachi masuk ke dalam kamar adiknya.

"Hn."

"Tidak usah gugup, buatlah dirimu sesantai mungkin." Itachi menepuk bahu adiknya. "Ayo kita segera keluar, kamu tidak mau kita terlambat, bukan?"

Menarik napas panjang, Sasuke mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya. Biar bagaimanapun, dia akan melamar calon istrinya di depan kedua orang tuanya dan tidak mungkin dia tidak bisa gugup.

"Lihat ini, Keyko tampak cantik bukan?"

Itachi yang muncul tersenyum ketika ibunya sedang menggendong Keyko. Putrinya itu tampak cantik dengan balutan dress berwarna biru.

"Dimana kaa-sanmu?"

"Di kamal."

Tak berapa lama Temari muncul dengan gaun miliknya. Ketika melihat betapa cantik istrinya, Itachi bahkan tidak berkedip ketika melihat betapa cantiknya istrinya.

"Itachi-kun, ada apa?" tanya Temari bingung.

"Mungkin Keyko membutuhkan adik."

Temari tidak bisa menahan rona merah di pipinya sedangkan Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Dasar aniki mesum."

.

.

"Kira-kira bagaimana ya wajah dari calon suami Sakura?" tanya Mebuki.

"Nyahahaha.. Bukankah Sakura sudah bilang jika calon suaminya itu sangat tampan?"

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan calon menantu kita."

Yugao hanya bisa tersenyum ketika mendengar percakapan mertuanya. Dia sedang sibuk menata meja makan untuk jamuan besar hari ini. Sedangkan suaminya sedang sibuk menjaga kedua buah hatinya.

Suara mobil terdengar berhenti di pelataran rumah mereka. Yugao tersenyum.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah datang."

"Permisi."

Benar saja, Mebuki dan Kizashi segera menuju ruang tamu. Di depan pintu rumah mereka, sudah datang rombongan keluarga.

"Permisi, apa benar ini kediaman Haruno?" Fugaku buka suara.

"Ah, iya benar. Silahkan masuk."

Sasuke memandang sekelilingnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia datang ke kediaman Haruno. Sebelumnya dia tidak tahu menahu tentang keluarga calon istrinya ini. Dia bahkan baru tahu dari kakaknya jika kakaknya Sakura adalah sahabat kakaknya. Ternyata dunia ini sempit sekali.

"Oh, Sasori!"

Menolehkan kepalanya, Sasuke bisa melihat seorang pria berambut merah sedang menggendong gadis kecil berambut pirang.

"Itachi, lama tidak berjumpa." Sasori menyapa sahabat lamanya.

Fugaku sedikit berdeham guna memulai maksud kedatangannya.

"Kami kemari ingin melamar Putri anda Haruno Sakura untuk menjadi pendamping Putra kami, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nyahahaha.. Putra anda tampan sekali, Uchiha-san." Kizashi menatap Sasuke.

"Terima Kasih."

"Jadi, dimana Sakura-chan ini?" tanya Mikoto. "Sasuke beberapa hari ini suka sekali menceritakan tentang Sakura-chan. Pastilah dia cantik sekali seperti ibunya."

"Anda terlalu melebihkan."

Tak berapa lama Yugao muncul bersama dengan Sakura. Sasuke bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir ketika melihat Sakura yang tampak cantik dengan balutan gaun berwarna biru. Rambutnya yang biasa diikat atau tergerai kini dikepang bak Putri istana.

"Lihatlah itu, Fugaku-kun. Calon menantu kita cantik sekali." Mikoto tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke seperti terhisap kedalam aura yang dipancarkan oleh Sakura. Dia bahkan lupa rasanya bernapas.

"Selera adikmu Bagus sekali." Temari berbisik di telinga Itachi.

"Tentu saja, selera kakaknya saja cantik sekali," balas Itachi.

"Gombal!"

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu dan duduk di samping Sasuke. Rasanya dia ingin pingsan ketika duduk di samping calon suaminya.

"Sakura, kamu sangat cantik."

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu tidak bisa menahan wajahnya yang merona merah.

"Jadi, Kizashi-san. Niat kami datang untuk melamar Putri anda, Haruno Sakura." Fugaku menyampaikan sekali lagi maksud kedatangannya. "Bagaimana, Kizashi-san dan Mebuki-san? Apakah kalian setuju? Mungkin ini terlalu mendadak dan keduanya juga belum mengenal lebih jauh."

"Aku tidak setuju."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi. Sakura melotot dengan wajah pucat ketika mendengar perkataan yang terlontar. Matanya menatap kakaknya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Aku tidak setuju jika adikku menikah dengannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Special thanks to :**

 **Miku1415,Ai-chan,Dewiii,Yume Miku,Jane,Hitsugayawaifu,AfisauchiharunoSS,Zehakazama,Baby poni,rapappa,Arniasuprapti,Arisa ezakiya,Kenma plisetzky,Masaki,Riii-ka,Sarahachi,Frizca A,Guest (7),Chanhunwife,Rahma Hime ,Cherry,Guest (6),3' Firza ,Respitasari,Guest (5),D Cherry,KujyoNozara ,Sasusakublossoms,Donat bunder,ChanbaekSaranghaeHeni, dark blue and pink cherry,Kazama Sakura,Ice,Fuyumi Saki,wowwoh-geegee,V,candy,Jeyhwasukasasu23,Chinth,Nana,matarinegan,VolumeKubus13,Nurulita as Lita-san,AdeliaAdimas,Guest (4), CEKBIOAURORAN,lightflower22, sitilafifah989, Thasya Rafika Winata, Guest (3), uchiharuno phorepeerr, Guest (2),15Hayashi Hana-chan, fujiwaraa, dewiehyeokjaehw, ohshyn76,YuwicanGuest (1), Laifa, Queenkyelie**

 **Ada yang namanya belum ketulis atau salah? :'D**

 **Q & A! **

**Q : apakah bakal sampe ke my Prewedding?**

 **A : kalau itu belum bisa dipastikan.. Hehehe..**

 **Q : apakah alur akan sama?**

 **A : alur sama tapi mungkin akan dirombak sedikit menurut imajinasi *gayaspongebob***

 **Q : kok di summary Sakura jomblo dari lahir tapi pernah punya pacar?**

 **A : nanti akan dijelaskan :'D**

 **Q : gimana nasib Gaara?**

 **A : dia sudah disediakan peran, tenang saja.**

 **Q : matkul bakteriologi itu ada ya?**

 **A : kalo di mata kuliah Saku ada, Patofisiologi ada, anatomi fisiologi ada, mungkin untuk matkul virulogi, parasitologi ada di semester besok.**

 **Oke! Maafkan atas keterlambatan ini karena Saku sedang sakit dan juga UAS.. :"**

 **Oke, semoga reader suka dan silahkan tinggalkan review yang banyak! Jangan lupa review cerita Saku yang lain ya!**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	3. Chapter 3 : Rintangan

**Diary : Dosen vs Mahasiswi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Diadaptasi dari Webtoon : My Prewedding dan Pasutri Gaje (Juga garagara dosen ganteng jomblo :3)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

"Nii-chan? Apa maksud nii -chan?!"

Suasana yang tadinya bahagia menjadi sedikit mencekam dan menegangkan. Sasori yang mengenakan setelan jas tampak duduk santai dan memandang adiknya.

Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya menolak lamaran calon suaminya. Padahal dia pikir semuanya akan berjalan lancar.

"Sasori, apa maksudmu?"

Suasana semakin mencekam saat Itachi buka suara. Sejenak Yugao maupun Temari merasa merinding. Pertarungan antar kakak akan segera dimulai.

"Bukannya aku bermaksud jelek, Itachi. Aku senang bisa menjadi iparmu, tetapi aku tidak suka dengan adikmu." Sasori memandang Sasuke dengan tajam. "Aku mengenalmu bertahun-tahun lamanya dan sudah barang tentu aku juga mengenal dan mengetahui siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin adikku menjadi pelampiasannya."

Itachi mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasori? Aku pikir disini tidak ada yang main-main."

"Bagaimana dengan Miko Shion?"

Wajah Sasuke menjadi pucat. Tidak. Jangan nama mantan pacarnya. Sakura memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Dia dan Sasuke memang baru saja mengenal, jadi belum terlalu tahu tentang masa lalu atau bahkan tentang mereka masing-masing.

Miko Shion? Sakura bahkan tidak tahu nama yang disebutkan oleh kakaknya itu.

"Nii-chan, siapa itu Miko Shion?" tanya Sakura.

"Bahkan kamu tidak mengatakannya pada Sakura?" Sasori memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Miko Shion adalah satu-satunya mantan yang dimiliki Sasuke. Dia adalah cinta pertamanya Sasuke dan bahkan Sasuke rela melakukan apapun untuk Shion. Katakan, berapa banyak wanita matre itu menghabiskan hartamu, Uchiha?"

Sasuke bungkam seribu bahasa. Itachi tidak memiliki celah untuk membalikan kata-kata Sasori. Apa yang dikatakan Sasori ada benarnya, jika dia menjadi Sasori, mungkin dia akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Sedangkan Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Perasaannya bercampur aduk menjadi satu, dia tidak bisa berfikir jernih lagi.

Sasori bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan memandang Sakura.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kamu akan menganggapku jahat atau bagaimana, Sakura. Aku menolak lamarannya bukan tanpa alasan. Enam bulan yang lalu kamu baru saja putus dengan Shion setelah berpacaran selama hampir tujuh tahun, kalian bahkan sudah merencanakan tentang pernikahan sebelum akhirnya kalian berpisah. Aku tidak akan membiarkan adikku sakit hati hanya karena menjadi pelampiasanmu."

"Sasori-kun-" Yugao mencoba mengejar suaminya, namun Sasori sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam kamar. "Aku permisi dulu."

Sasuke maupun Sakura tidak ada yang buka suara. Ini merupakan pukulan telak bagi Sasuke dan membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Bagi Sakura, ini menjadi sebuah rintangan pada perasaannya.

Benarkah dia siap menerima Sasuke? Meski ada wanita lain yang dicintai Sasuke?

Bangkit dari duduknya, Sasuke memandang Sakura yang berdiri.

"Sakura-"

"Aku lelah, ingin beristirahat."

Suasana sangat menegangkan, Sasuke tidak tahu jika melamar anak gadis orang akan sebegini rumitnya. Mengusap wajahnya, dia ingin segera pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya sakit sekali.

Sedangkan Itachi, dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Bagi orang yang menguasai pasar ekonomi Jepang, dia bahkan tidak bisa mencari celah untuk membantah perkataan Sasori. Itachi tidak menyalahkan Sasori, tetapi dia juga tidak menyalahkan Sasuke yang terburu-buru.

"Maafkan Sasori-kun, Uchiha-san." Mebuki memandang calon menantunya itu. "Kalian bisa datang kemari sesering yang kalian mau."

.

.

"Sasori-kun."

Yugao membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan suaminya sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan posisi membelakanginya. Yugao tidak setahun dua tahun mengenal Sasori, dia yakin ini pasti keputusan yang berat juga bagi suaminya.

Sasori ingin merestui adiknya, tetapi disisi lain dia meragukan Sasuke. Sebagai seorang istri yang sudah menemani Sasori bertahun-tahun lamanya, dia sudah tidak terkejut melihat betapa sayangnya Sasori pada adiknya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Sasori-kun." Yugao memeluk suaminya dari belakang dan mencium dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Sasori.

"Apa Sakura akan membenciku?" tanya Sasori dengan suara parau. "Sakura masih terlalu muda untuk menikah, apalagi jika Sakura hanya dijadikan pelampiasan oleh Sasuke."

"Aku yakin Sakura akan mengerti, Sasori-kun. Kamu sudah melakukan apa yang menjadi kewajibanmu." Yugao mengecup leher suaminya. "Nanti aku yang akan bicara dengan Sakura."

.

.

Sakura benar-benar tidak paham dengan perasaannya saat ini. Dia ingin menikah dengan Sasuke, tetapi disisi lain dia mulai meragukan perasaan Sasuke saat mendengar kenyataan jika Sasuke belum bisa move on dari mantan kekasihnya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Andaikan saja Sasuke tadi membantah semua _argumen_ yang dilayangkan kakaknya, mungkin dia masih akan bertahan pada perasaannya. Tetapi, Sasuke tidak membantah dan hanya diam, itu membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

Pikirannya berkecamuk.

 _Jika dosennya itu masih belum bisa move on, lalu kenapa mengajaknya menikah?_

"Sakura, nee-san masuk, ya?"

Yugao membuka pintu kamar Sakura dan menemukan adik iparnya itu sedang tidur membelakanginya. Yugao benar-benar tidak meragukan ikatan darah antara Sakura dan Sasori. Mereka sama-sama membelakangi pintu saat ada masalah.

Senyum geli muncul di wajah cantiknya.

"Sakura-chan." Mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang Sakura, dia mengusap rambut Sakura. "Kakakmu khawatir padamu. Apa kamu marah padanya?"

Wanita berambut ungu itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika Sakura memeluknya. Gadis berambut pink itu menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Sudah Sakura, tenanglah. Bicaralah, nee-san akan mendengarkan."

.

.

"Sasuke-"

Itachi memanggil adiknya yang berjalan menaiki tangga untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Aku lelah, aniki. Aku mau tidur."

Itachi tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Dia membiarkan Sasuke menenangkan pikirannya.

Membuka pintu kamarnya, Sasuke menghidupkan lampunya dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya. Dia meletakan lengannya menutupi wajahnya.

Dia tidak memperkirakan jika lamarannya akan ditolak. Mungkin dia terlalu sombong dan percaya diri karena Sakura telah menerima lamarannya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika kakak Sakura mengetahui perihal hubungannya dengan Miko Shion dan menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Dia memang tidak membantah, jika dia masih mencintai Shion. Masih. Tetapi itu sudah tergantikan oleh Sakura. Terkadang rasa itu datang, tetapi dia hanya menginginkan Sakura. Sejak dia melihat Sakura untuk pertama kalinya, dia langsung jatuh cinta padanya.

Dia mengenal Shion semenjak sekolah menengah pertama. Mereka berpacaran hampir tujuh tahun dan kemudian dia mengetahui jika bagi Shion, dia hanyalah bank untuk wanita itu. Satu-satunya wanita yang menjadi cinta pertamanya adalah Shion.

Setelah putus, dia bertemu dengan Sakura dan entah mengapa, hati kecilnya berkata jika ia adalah jodohnya. Maka dari itu, dia selalu memperhatikan Sakura dan nekat untuk melamar Sakura. Dia benar-benar ingin menikah dengan Sakura dan mencintainya.

Entah mengapa, saat bersama Sakura. Dia bisa melupakan sosok Shion. Wanita itu lenyap begitu saja ketika memandang senyuman Sakura. Maka dari itu, dia ingin memiliki Sakura, dia mencintainya dan ingin menikahinya.

 _Drrtt.. ddrrtt.._

Meraba sisi ranjangnya, Sasuke mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Ada apa, Do-"

" _Apa benar lamaranmu ditolak Sasori-nii?"_

"Hn."

" _Huah, aku tidak menyangkanya," ucap Naruto. "Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesana, jangan menangis seperti orang patah hati, teme."_

"Sialan!"

 **oOo**

Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya pagi ini. Dia melewatkan sarapan dan berangkat ke kampusnya begitu saja. Tidak. Dia tidak bisa menahan kekecewaannya. Tetapi dia tidak bisa menyalahkan tindakan kakaknya karena apa yang dilakukan kakaknya tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Bagaimana jika dia hanyalah pelampiasannya? Tetapi, sebagian hati kecilnya berkata jika Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Dia yakin dengan perasaan Sasuke.

Ino yang duduk di salah satu kursi terkejut ketika melihat Sakura datang. Wajahnya lesu dengan matanya yang bengkak, rambutnya acak-acakan dan Sakura memakai pakaian seadanya.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino.

Ketika melihat sahabatnya, Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Ino. Dan kelas yang tadinya sepi mendadak heboh dengan tangisan Sakura.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang, kita akan mempraktikan tentang _ALT_ atau Angka Lempeng Total, saya akan menjelaskannya."

Sakura duduk di kursinya dengan pikiran kacau. Dia tidak memperhatikan apa yang dijelaskan Sasuke bahkan dia tidak mau mendengarnya. Jika dia boleh memilih, sebenarnya dia ingin membolos dan tidak mau bertemu dengan Sasuke. Rasanya perasaannya masih bercampur aduk.

Sasuke juga tidak kalah kacaunya dengan Sakura. Rambutnya acak-acakan dengan kantung mata yang terlihat jelas. Sasuke menerangkan sembari sesekali memandang Sakura yang sedang memutar-mutar bolpointnya.

"Untuk bakteri yang sudah diisolasi dalam media SIM atau _Sulfide Indol Moltility,_ silahkan ditetesi _Fehling A dan Fehling B_ masing-masing tiga tetes." Sasuke menutup bukunya. "Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

"Tidak ada sensei!"

"Baiklah, silahkan ambil bakterinya."

Onyxnya memandang Sakura yang berjalan melewatinya. Sebenarnya dia ingin membicarakan hal yang serius pada Sakura, tetapi rasanya ini bukanlah saat yang tepat.

Mungkin, dia bisa bicara saat kelas selesai.

.

.

"Baiklah, waktu habis. Silahkan bersihkan meja lab kalian." Sasuke memandang Sakura yang sedang memasukan peralatan laboratoriumnya. "Sakura, ada yang ingin sensei bicarakan."

Seketika sorakan terdengar memenuhi Laboratorium. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya lesu dan memasukan beberapa peralatannya ke dalam tas. Saat beberapa temannya sudah keluar, dia menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ada apa, sensei?" tanya Sakura.

"Apakah kamu ada waktu? Bisa kita makan bersama?"

.

.

"Selamat datang!"

Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi di restaurant Jepang dan Sakura duduk dihadapannya. Dia sengaja memilih tempat yang ada di pojok ruangan karena tidak mau ada orang yang mengganggu pembicaraan mereka.

Onyxnya memandang Sakura yang hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya. Dia yakin jika Sakura terpukul dengan keputusan yang diberikan kakaknya, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Sakura-"

"Sensei, apa yang dikatakan kakakku benar?" tanya Sakura memotong pembicaraan Sasuke. "Jika sensei hanya menjadikanku sebagai pelampiasan saja?"

Menarik napas panjang, Sasuke membaca buku menu yang ada dihadapannya. Seorang pelayan datang untuk mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Sakura, kamu ingin memesan apa?" Sasuke membaca buku menu.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan kekecewaannya ketika Sasuke malah memilih mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Dia mengambil buku menu dan membaca menu yang ada.

"Aku ingin _Green tea milk."_

"Baiklah, bawakan sushinya satu, ocha hangat dan _Green tea milk."_ Sasuke membiarkan pelayan mencatat pesanan mereka dan berlalu. "Aku kemari untuk mengajakmu kawin lari."

"Hah?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Sensei bilang apa?"

"Yah, sebenarnya aku sudah mendiskusikannya dengan Naruto." Sasuke sedikit mengalihkan wajahnya. "Aku akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati kakakmu, Naruto bilang jika kakakmu sedikit keras kepala. Jadi, dia memberi usul untuk kawin lari dan akan membantu kita."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya hingga membuat beberapa pasang mata memandang kearah mereka. Sasuke merasa bingung, memangnya ajakannya untuk menikah adalah lelucon? Mungkinkah Sakura merasa jika dia hanya pelampiasannya saja.

"Kenapa tertawa, Sakura? Jika kamu mengganggapku hanya menjadikanmu pelampiasanku, maka kamu salah. Aku-"

"Tidak, Sasuke sensei, tidak." Sakura menyeka sudut matanya.

Sebelum hari lamarannya tiba, Sakura sudah mendengar dari kakak sepupunya tentang segala sesuatu tentang Sasuke-minus Shion- dan jika dosennya itu sudah bicara panjang lebar, itu artinya dia sedang serius. Karena menurut Naruto, calon suaminya bukan orang yang banyak bicara.

"Aku akan pikirkan tawaran sensei untuk kawin lari." Sakura tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat. "Aku yakin jika kakakku akan merestuiku jika sensei lebih serius lagi. Dia hanya ingin melihat perjuanganmu saja."

Ada sesuatu yang menghangat dalam hatinya. Dia balas menggenggam tangan Sakura semakin erat dan tersenyum tipis.

"Percayalah, sensei. Aku ada dipihakmu dan akan selalu menunggumu."

Dia benar-benar mencintai gadis dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori memandang adiknya yang tersenyum ceria dan membaca novel di ruang tengah dengan pandangan bingung. Dia pikir adiknya akan marah atau sedih pasca penolakan kemarin, sepertinya adiknya baik-baik saja dan dia tidak perlu khawatir.

Mendudukan dirinya di samping Sakura, Sasori mengambil remote tv dan mengganti _channel_ nya.

"Sakura, apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Mengangkat kepalanya dari novel yang sedang di bacanya. Sakura memandang Sasori dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksud nii-chan?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Karena aku menolak lamaran Sasuke."

Sakura menutup novelnya sebelum tersenyum. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kakaknya, mencoba menahan rasa haru yang membuncah di dalam hatinya.

Dia masih ingat, bagaimana saat kecil mereka sering bertengkar karena masalah sepele. Berebut makanan, berebut sepeda dan masih banyak lagi. Tetapi, Sakura tahu. Jauh di dalam lubuk hati kakaknya yang terdalam, kakaknya menyayanginya.

Kakaknya pernah hampir menghajar pria yang mendekatinya hanya karena parasnya. Kakaknya selalu melindunginya dari serangga yang menyebalkan dan begitulah kakaknya menunjukan kasih sayangnya. Dia bukannya tidak paham, jika kakaknya memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaganya sebagai pengganti ayahnya kelak.

Dia yakin, jika menolak lamaran Sasuke adalah pilihan yang berat. Kakaknya tidak ingin dirinya sakit hati, namun dia juga ingin melihatnya bahagia. Kakaknya adalah pria terbaik yang dia kenal setelah ayahnya.

Saat kakaknya akan menikah, semalam suntuk dia menangis dan bahkan tidur bersama kakaknya. Saat itu, dia pikir dia akan kehilangan segalanya saat kakaknya menikah nanti. Tetapi, sepertinya semua itu salah. Dia menyukai saat memiliki kakak perempuan di rumahnya.

Dia pula yang meminta kakaknya untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya dan membuka kedai di rumahnya. Dia menyukai saat-saat bersama keluarganya dan tidak mau kehilangan setiap _moment_ yang ada.

"Nii-chan, aku tahu jika nii-chan hanya ingin melihat kesungguhan Sasuke-kun, kan?" tanya Sakura. "Aku juga ingin melihatnya. Terima kasih karena nii-chan sudah melakukan yang terbaik untukku."

Yugao tidak bisa menahan air matanya ketika melihat interaksi kakak beradik itu. Betapa dia mencintai Sasori.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura?"

Sakura yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya melepas _headset_ nya. Ino tidak masuk karena ada urusan keluarga dan dia sendirian ketika menunggu jam selanjutnya tiba. Jadi, dia pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan beberapa tugas yang diberikan dosen.

"Gaara-kun, ada apa?" Sakura tersenyum. "Duduklah."

Duduk di samping Sakura, Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya kamu sudah baik-baik saja."

Mengangkat satu alisnya, Sakura tidak paham dengan maksud perkataan Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu, Gaara-kun?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu menjadi murung beberapa hari ini. Apa itu karena Sasuke sensei?"

Sakura tertawa dan menutup bukunya. Dia sebenarnya tidak suka ketika ada orang lain yang mencampuri urusannya, tetapi dia akan menjawab seadanya mengingat Gaara adalah temannya.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Itu juga bukan karena Sasuke sensei. Aku sedikit bertengkar dengan kakakku."

Gaara tidak mempermasalahkan kebenaran atas cerita Sakura. Dia hanya suka berbincang dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Sakura, mau makan siang bersamaku?" Gaara memandang jam di tangannya. "Satu jam lagi kelas kita akan dimulai."

"Oh, boleh."

.

.

.

Sasuke merasakan darahnya mendidih ketika sampai di kantin. Naruto menarik napas panjang ketika melihat perubahan pada raut wajah Sasuke. Sepertinya dia paham mengapa ekspresi Sasuke yang biasanya dingin menjadi merah padam.

"Oi, Teme. Mau makan siang di tempat lain?"

Pria berambut biru donker itu tidak menjawab. Matanya mema ndang kepala dengan beda warna yang sedang makan bersama itu. Darahnya benar-benar mendidih ketika memandang bagaimana calon istrinya itu bercengkrama dengan pria lain, apalagi hingga tertawa. Itu benar-benar berlebihan.

Dia ingin menghampiri keduanya dan duduk di samping Sakura serta merangkul gadisnya itu. Mencoba menunjukan pada mata panda itu jika Sakura adalah miliknya. Benar-benar menyebalkan sekali.

Tetapi otaknya masih berfikir jernih. Jika dia menghampiri Sakura, dia hanya akan membuat keributan dan bisa-bisa Sakura menjauhinya. Dia hanya akan memberikan kesempatan semakin besar pada panda merah sialan itu.

"Oi, Teme!" Naruto mengguncang bahu Sasuke. "Dari pada hanya diam disini dan memandang Sakura, lebih baik kita makan siang di tempat lain saja."

Sasuke tidak bergeming.

"Ayo pantat ayam! Jangan memandangi mereka seperti itu!" Naruto menarik rambut Sasuke saking gemasnya.

.

.

Baru kali ini Sasuke merasa segelisah ini. Dalam hidupnya, dia belum pernah gelisah seperti ini. Bayangan bagaimana Sakura dan Gaara yang sedang bercengkrama membayang di dalam ingatannya. Menyebalkan sekali harus melihat pemandangan semacam itu.

Tidak. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

.

.

.

"Terima Kasih, Gaara-kun. Aku senang sekali."

Gaara mengantarkannya dengan motor merah milik pemuda itu setelah seharian ini mereka jalan-jalan. Entah makan, ke toko buku dan masih banyak tempat yang mereka kunjungi tadi. Gaara sangat suka ketika melihat senyuman Sakura.

"Sakura, apa kamu benar-benar akan menikah dengan Sasuke sensei?"

"Eh?" Sakura memandang Gaara dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu, Sakura."

.

.

 _Ting tong.._

"Sasuke-kun, bisa tolong bukakan pintunya?" tanya Temari.

Sasuke yang sedang menonton televisi segera bangkit menuju pintu ruang tamu rumahnya. Kakaknya sedang mandi dan kakak iparnya juga ibunya sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Sedangkan ayahnya sedang bermain dengan Keyko.

Bahunya terasa sangat pegal dan kepalanya migrain. Dia sebenarnya ingin tidur, tetapi ibunya memaksa untuk makan malam bersama sebelum akhirnya dia diperbolehkan tidur.

Membuka pintu rumahnya, dia terkejut memandang siapa yang bertamu.

"Oh, Sasuke-nii." Gaara mencoba tersenyum. "Apa nee-san ada? Aku kemari untuk mengantarkan kiriman kaa-san untuknya."

Sasuke tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Tiba-tiba rasa sesak datang ke dalam dadanya. Dia ingin menghajar Gaara ketika mengingat bagaimana kejadian di kantin siang tadi. Namun, dia mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"Masuklah, Temari-nee ada di dalam."

Melepas sepatunya, Gaara masuk ke dalam kediaman Uchiha. Menarik napas panjang, Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

 **oOo**

"Silahkan dinikmati."

Sasori mengusap peluh di dahinya. Yugao sedang melayani beberapa pelanggan dan ayahnya yang sedang sibuk memasak oden. Saat jam makan siang begini, kedainya memang sangat ramai.

Membuka kedai di rumah bukanlah idenya. Awalnya, dia ingin bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang ada di Korea setelah menikah. Namun, atas permintaan istrinya dan juga rengekan manja adiknya. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap berada di Jepang dan membuka kedai.

Berkat bantuan istrinya dan juga keluarganya, akhirnya kedainya menjadi sukses.

"Sasori-san."

Sasori terkejut ketika namanya disebut. Dia lebih terkejut lagi melihat siapa yang datang mengunjungi kedainya.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke muncul dengan setelan jas yang dikenakannya. Sepertinya setelah mengajar, pria itu langsung menuju kedainya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Kumohon, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Membulatkan matanya, Sasori tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya ketika Sasuke membungkukan badannya tepat dihadapannya. Seingatnya, harga diri Sasuke setinggi langit, persis seperti ayahnya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan datang kemari bahkan hingga membungkukan badannya.

Jadi, Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar ingin menikah dengan adiknya? Hingga rela membungkukan badannya dan menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang makan di kedainya.

"Kamu serius ingin menikah dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasori. Dia menarik napas panjang sejenak. "Baiklah, kamu datang kemari besok. Aku ingin kamu membantuku di kedai."

Mengangkat tubuhnya, Sasuke bernapas lega. Dia akan melakukan yang terbaik.

.

.

.

Sakura memutar-mutar bolpointnya diatas bukunya. Ino yang sedang belajar di sampingnya tampak tidak terganggu dengan sekitarnya. Padahal mereka satu jam lagi ada ujian dan dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk belajar.

Dia memikirkan perkataan Gaara kemarin. Apakah benar pria itu menyukainya? Kenapa disaat dia melabuhkan hatinya pada Sasuke ada saja yang membuatnya goyah.

Siapa yang tidak suka pada Sabaku no Gaara? Putra bungsu keluarga Sabaku yang terkenal dengan segudang prestasi yang ditorehkan pemuda itu.

Di kampus, Gaara menjabat sebagai ketua tim basket yang selalu memenangkan pertandingan setiap kali berlaga. Siapa yang tidak akan menjerit-jerit ketika melihat Gaara dengan seragam basketnya dan berkeringat. Terlihat makin seksi dimata para wanita.

Gaara juga adalah murid terpintar di kampusnya. Jika dibandinkan dengan dirinya yang mendapatkan nilai B saja sudah syukur bukan main, dia tidak ada apa-apanya. Nilai milik Gaara nyaris sempurna dan beberapa tawaran beasiswa di dapatkannya.

Jadi, ketika Gaara mengatakan jika pria berambut merah itu menyukainya, dia hampir tidak mempercayainya. Mimpi apa dia, bisa dilamar oleh dosen tampan di kampus dan sekarang ditaksir oleh bintangnya kampus. Rasanya dia semakin minder saja.

"Memikirkan Gaara?"

Menolehkan kepalanya, Sakura memandang Ino yang sedang membaca bukunya.

"Sudah aku katakan, Sakura. Ini mungkin cobaan untukmu. Jika kamu masih ragu-ragu dengan perasaanmu, kamu bisa memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Sasuke sensei sebelum terlambat. Tetapi, jika kamu memang memilih Sasuke sensei, maka kamu harus mengatakan pada Gaara. Itu terserah padamu, semua pilihan ada di tanganmu."

Menarik napas panjang, dia memikirkan perkataan Ino. Apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya ada benarnya. Jika semua pilihan ada di tangannya, karen ini menyangkut masa depannya.

"Oh, Sakura. Kamu ada disini."

Mengangkat kepalanya, dia memandang Gaara yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Mau makan siang bersama?"

"Maafkan aku, Gaara-kun." Sakura tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu."

 **oOo**

"Oh, kau sudah datang."

Sasuke datang dengan kemeja yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans miliknya. Bahkan sebelum kedai dibuka, dia sudah datang. Sasori tidak tahu harus terkejut atau kagum melihat betapa seriusnya Sasuke.

Semalam dia tidak bisa tidur. Memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya nantinya. Dia sampai curhat kepada kakaknya yang ditanggapi oleh tawa, dia juga sudah meminta Naruto untuk mengizinkannya tidak masuk ke kampus hari ini.

Jadi, karena tidak bisa tidur. Pagi-pagi buta dia sudah datang ke kediaman Haruno. Rasa gugupnya membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir apalagi memejamkan matanya.

"Sasuke sensei?" Sakura muncul dengan pakaian rumahannya dan terkejut. "Apa yang sensei lakukan disini?"

"Dia akan membantu kita disini, Sakura." Sasori tersenyum. "Nah, bagaimana jika kita sarapan sebelum memulai aktivitas?"

.

.

Sakura memperhatikan bagaimana dosennya itu bekerja dengan giat melayani pelanggan yang datang. Kedai keluarganya memang sudah cukup terkenal dengan masakannya yang lezat dan juga karena kakaknya yang tampan. Tetapi, kali ini pelanggan yang datang dua kali lebih banyak.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, gosip tentang Sasuke yang bekerja disini membawa banyak pelanggan wanita datang. Sasuke sedikit kewalahan melayani pelanggan yang datang. Kakaknya juga sibuk dengan beberapa pelanggan mereka.

Kedai mereka sangat sibuk.

Untung saja dia sudah meminta Ino untuk mengizinkannya hari ini. Untungnya hari ini dia tidak ada praktikum, jadi dia bisa meminta Ino untuk mengizinkannya. Karena dia tidak mungkin bisa meninggalkan calon suaminya sendirian disini.

Emeraldnya memandang Sasuke yang berjalan sedikit sempoyongan. Sepertinya kondisi kesehatan Sasuke sedikit kurang baik dan dosennya itu memaksakan tubuhnya.

"Sasuke sensei," panggil Sakura. "Sensei baik-baik saja?"

Menolehkan kepalanya, Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hn."

"Tapi, wajah sensei memerah."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya untuk melayani beberapa pelanggan yang datang.

Suara piring yang pecah membuat mereka terkejut. Sasuke pingsan saat membawa pesanan untuk pelanggan.

.

.

"Ugh.."

Membuka matanya, Sasuke memandang sekelilingnya. Dia berada di kamar yang tidak dia kenali dan kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat ada di dahinya, satu tangannya meraba dahinya dan mengambil sebuah kain yang ditempelkan di dahinya.

 _Kompres._

Apa yang terjadi? Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. Seingatnya, dia sedang membantu calon kakak iparnya sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap. Saat dia membuka matanya, dia sudah berada disini.

"Um.."

Menolehkan kepalanya, Sasuke baru menyadari jika ada orang lain disini. Onyxnya menatap Sakura yang tidur di sampingnya dan meringkuk seperti anak kucing yang lucu. Satu senyumnya terulas ketika melihat Sakura.

Tangannya terulur untuk membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Umh.. Sasuke sensei?"

Membuka matanya, Sakura memandang calon suaminya itu.

"Sensei masih demam." Sakura menyentuh dahi Sasuke dan mengambil kompresnya. "Seharusnya jika kamu sakit, tidak perlu memaksakan diri seperti ini."

Sasuke membiarkan Sakura mengganti kompresnya. Ada perasaan aneh saat melihat Sakura yang telaten mengganti kompresnya dan mengurusinya saat sakit seperti ini. Meski usianya masih muda, tetapi entah mengapa Sakura sangat menakjubkan di matanya.

"Sakura. Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat Sasuke menggenggam tangannya dan menciumnya. Apakah mungkin dosennya ini, otaknya jadi miring setelah demam? Dia tidak terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini dan rasanya aneh.

Tetapi, ada perasaan berdebar dalam hatinya. Dia membiarkan tangannya digenggam oleh Sasuke karena dia sangat menyukainya. Ugh.. Dia jadi tidak sabar untuk segera menikah.

"Sakura, bangunkan Sasuke! Ini sudah saatnya untuk makan malam!"

Sakura buru-buru menarik tanganya dan menjauh ketika kakaknya membuka pintu kamarnya. Sasori memandang mereka dan Sakura yakin, jika wajahnya pasti memerah sekarang.

"Oh, kamu sudah bangun." Sasori. "Ayo segera keluar, makan malam sudah siap."

Rasanya canggung. Sasuke tidak bisa mendiskripsikan bagaimana canggungnya dia saat ini. Belum di meja makan saja sudah canggung seperti ini rasanya.

Dia yakin jika kakak dari Sakura akan menganggapnya lemah sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Bisa-bisanya dia pingsan, dia tidak yakin akan direstui. Baru seperti itu saja sudah pingsan, apalagi jika mengurus rumah tangganya nanti?

"Oh ya, Sasuke."

Mengangkat kepalanya, Sasuke memandang Sasori.

"Kamu menginap saja disini. Kami ingin mengenal lebih dekat dengan calon keluarga baru ini."

Rasanya, seperti ada yang ingin meledak di dalam dadanya.

.

.

.

Suasana makan malam di meja keluarga Haruno tampak meriah dan mewah. Berbagai masakan ada disana dan suara canda tawa terdengar. Sesekali suara Natsuki dan Natsumi yang ribut terdengar memenuhi meja makan.

Sasori tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat betapa bahagianya adiknya saat ini. Sedari awal, dia memang tidak berniat untuk menolak lamaran Sasuke. Dia juga tidak berniat memperkerjakan Sasuke, dia hanya ingin melihat kesungguhan Sasuke.

Dia menyesal telah meragukan kesungguhan calon adik iparnya itu. Melihat senyuman bahagia adiknya dan Sasuke, mungkin ini adalah yang terbaik bagi keduanya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, apa ini tidak apa-apa?"

Setelah Sasuke menginap di rumahnya, kemudian calon mertuanya menelpon dan memintanya untuk sarapan di kediaman Uchiha. Tentu saja, ini adalah berita yang membahagiakan bagi semua orang.

Saat calon suaminya itu mengatakan jika dia sudah mendapatkan restu, kehebohan terjadi di seberang telepon. Sepertinya keluarga sangat bahagia akhirnya dirinya mendapatkan restu.

Ibunya kemudian mengundang Sakura untuk menghabiskan waktu di kediaman Uchiha sebagai perkenalan. Dia yakin ibunya akan memasakan banyak makanan untuk Sakura. Ibunya sangat suka memasak dan jika ada acara apapun, lebih suka memasak daripada pesan _catering._

Sakura tampak manis dengan sebuah gaun selutut berwarna pink. Rambutnya yang panjang dicepol keatas dan dengan make up natural membuatnya tampak semakin cantik. Sasuke tidak menyesal memilih Sakura sebagai calon istrinya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura dengan lembut. "Ayo masuk."

Meneguk ludahnya, Sakura mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke kediaman Uchiha. Ini pertama kalinya dia datang ke rumah seorang pria yang notabene akan menjadi suaminya. Dia belum pernah sebelumnya seperti ini.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri, Sasu-chan." Mikoto keluar dengan senyumannya. "Oh, lihatlah ini calon menantu kaa-san."

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum canggung ketika Mikoto memeluknya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ay masuk, Sakura-chan. Kami sudah menunggumu."

Mengikuti langkah calon mertuanya, Sakura bisa memandang ruang makan yang ramai dengan beberapa orang yang berkumpul.

"Nah, Sakura-chan. Kamu pasti sudah kenal dengan kakak dari Sasuke-kun, namanya uchiha Itachi dan itu istrinya Temari." Mikoto tersenyum lebar. "Dan disana ada adik dari Temari. Namanya Sabaku no Kankuro dan Sabaku no Gaara."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bingung. Sakura hanya diam mematung dengan mata yang memandang Gaara dengan tidak berkedip.

"Gaara.. kun?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Huaaa.. Maafkan Saku atas keterlambatannya :( gommen gommen :( dan terima Kasih bagi yang sudah mendukung fict ini dan selalu menunggunya. Berhubung Saku ngetik pakai hp, jadi gak bisa disebutin satu persatu yang sudah review :'**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	4. Chapter 4 : Kabur

**Diary : Dosen vs Mahasiswi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Diadaptasi dari Webtoon : My Prewedding dan Pasutri Gaje (Juga garagara dosen ganteng jomblo :3)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

Sasuke memandang calon istrinya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Otaknya menduga-duga tentang apa hubungan antara Gaara dan Sakura. Karena sedari tadi, Sakura hanya menunduk diam dan Gaara yang sedikit-sedikit mencuri pandang terhadap Sakura.

"Kamu pendiam sekali ya, Sakura-chan." Temari mencoba menggoda calon adik iparnya itu.

"Mungkin dia malu, nee-san." Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Di kampus, dia itu ceria dan senyumnya sangat menawan."

Sasuke bisa merasakan perempatan siku-siku di kepalanya. Dia tidak suka mendengar komentar yang dilayangkan oleh adik iparnya itu. Seolah-olah Gaara memang tahu tentang Sakura, padahal dia sendiri saja tidak tahu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan meneguk ocha hangatnya. Tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Hatinya menjadi tak menentu dan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Dia bahkan tidak berani menatap calon suaminya ataupun Gaara.

Padahal di kampus dia mencoba menghindari Gaara karena merasa tidak enak karena telah menolak Gaara. Entah mengapa, dia merasa aneh ketika bertemu dengan Gaara. Apalagi ternyata Gaara tidak mengendorkan pertahanannya, melainkan semakin gencar mendekatinya. Padahal dia ingin fokus dengan hubungannya dan dosennya itu.

"Sakura, masakannya tidak enak ya?" tanya Mikoto.

"Enak kok, bibi." Sakura tersenyum.

"Uhh.. dia sangat manis sekali, Sasuke-kun." Mikoto tidak menahan tawanya. "Kaa-san sudah tidak sabar ingin menambah anak perempuan kaa-san di rumah ini."

Onyx milik Sasuke sempat menangkap pandangan tidak suka Gaara terhadapnya.

.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima."_

Sakura sampai di rumahnya tepat sebelum makan malam. Kedai milik kakaknya cukup ramai dan kakaknya bersama istrinya sibuk di dapur. Ayahnya sibuk menemani kedua keponakannya dan ibunya sibuk memasak.

"Biar Saku bantu ya, kaa-san." Sakura menggulung lengan bajunya dan bersiap untuk membantu ibunya menyiapkan makan malam.

"Tidak usah, Sakura. Kamu istirahat saja."

Menghela napas panjang, Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjangnya. Seharian dia menghabiskan waktu di kediaman Uchiha dan membantu calon mertuanya membuat banyak kue. Dia bermain dengan Keyko dan bocah perempuan itu sangat mirip dengan Natsumi. Menggemaskan.

Gaara selalu ada disana ketika dia membuat kue atau melakukan kegiatan lainnya. Dia merasa aneh dan tidak enak dengan calon suaminya karena Gaara selalu mengikutinya kemanapun. Lagi pula, dia tidak mau membuat hubungan keduanya menjadi buruk.

Ponselnya bergetar. Satu tangannya mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

 _ **Sabaku no Gaara : Apa kamu sudah sampai rumah? Jangan lupa mandi lalu makan.**_

Merasakan perasaan aneh di dalam dadanya. Dia meletakan kembali ponselnya dan memejamkan matanya. Padahal dia sudah mengatakan pada Gaara jika dia akan menikah, tetapi pria itu malah semakin gencar. Jika saja, Gaara bukan adik ipar Sasuke, mungkin dia akan menolak Gaara dengan lebih tegas lagi. Hanya saja.. tidak mungkin dia malah memperburuk suasana antara dirinya dan Gaara jika melakukan tindakan yang membuat emosinya keluar.

Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Dengan perasaan kesal, Sakura mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Apalagi maumu?!"

" _Hn, Sakura?"_

Eh? Wajahnya seketika menjadi seputih kertas. Dia bisa mendengar suara bariton yang dikenalnya dengan aksen yang khas. Calon suaminya sedang menelponnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Aku pikir temanku." Sakura mendudukan dirinya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" _Sepertinya kamu sangat kesal dengan temanmu itu."_

"Yah, seperti itu."

" _Apa temanmu itu Gaara?"_

Rasanya jantungnya seperti turun ke mata kaki. Demi Kami-sama! Sepertinya bibi Mikoto dulunya adalah peramal. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa dengan tepat menebak apa yang terjadi padanya.

" _Sikap kalian berdua sangat aneh tadi. Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?" tanya Sasuke. "Kita akan menjadi suami istri, Sakura. Aku menghendaki jika tidak ada kebohongan yang dapat meruntuhkan ikatan kita."_

"Um ya." Sakura tidak bisa mengelak atau berbohong. Apalagi ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang sarat akan ancaman. Menyebalkan. "Dia baru-baru ini menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku menolaknya karena akan menikah denganmu, Sasuke-kun. Dan rasanya sedikit canggung ketika aku bertemu dengannya."

 _Sasuke sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Menghela napas panjang, dia menggenggam ponselnya erat-erat. Sudah dia duga, jika memang itu yang terjadi._

" _Aku mengerti, Sakura. Aku senang kamu mau menceritakannya padaku." Sasuke mencoba memberikan saran yang terbaik. "Sebaiknya kamu tetap berteman saja dengannya, Sakura. Maksudku- kalian teman satu kelas, bukan? Aku yakin kamu tidak akan jatuh hati padanya, Sakura."_

"Mana mungkin, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tertawa. "Hatiku bahkan sudah dibawa pergi olehmu. Aku.. tidak yakin bisa bersama yang lain jika itu bukan dirimu."

" _Itu yang aku harapkan, Sakura. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat." Sasuke tidak dapat menahan senyumannya. "Sebaiknya kamu segera tidur. Bukankah kamu besok ada pretest?"_

"Ah, dosenku yang tampan akan memberikan nilai yang bagus untuk _pretest_ ku, bukan?" goda Sakura. "Baiklah, jangan forsir tubuhmu, tuan."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumannya dan memeluk ponselnya. Jatuh cinta memang berjuta rasanya.

 **oOo**

"Sakura, mau ke kantin?" Ino menghampiri sahabatnya yang sedang memberesi peralatan laboratorium miliknya.

"Iya."

Emerald miliknya menatap Sasuke yang sedang melakukan _Acc_ pada hasil pengamatan bakteri yang dilakukan beberapa mahasiswanya. Saat onyx itu memandangnya, dia tersenyum dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Matanya terus memandang Sakura yang keluar dari Laboratorium. Dia yakin setelah ini Sakura akan ke kantin.

Sebenarnya dia ingin ke kantin bersama calon istrinya untuk makan siang bersama, perutnya keroncongan karena belum diisi sedari pagi. Dia harus mengajar kelas pagi dan tidak sempat sarapan. Sayangnya, dia harus menuju ruang dosen untuk menghadiri beberapa rapat penting meski hanya sebentar.

Memberikan kode pada Sakura, wanitanya itu mengerti dan menganggukan kepalanya. Sungguh, dia sangat beruntung bisa menikahi Sakura.

Berjalan menuju kantin, seorang wanita berambut pirang mengibaskan rambutnya. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai dan berisi, dia lebih terlihat seksi dan sensual, bahkan beberapa mata memandang kearahnya. Saat mereka berpas-pasan, wanita itu tersenyum dan Sakura balas tersenyum, meski sebenarnya dia tidak mengenal wanita itu.

"Kau mengenalnya, Ino?" tanya Sakura memandang Ino.

"Entahlah. Kakak tingkat, mungkin?"

Mengangkat bahunya, mereka segera menuju kantin. Perutnya sangat lapar dan harus diisi.

.

.

Langkah kakinya menaiki tangga dimana ruang dosen Fakultas Ilmu Kesehatan berada. Beberapa mahasiswa sedang duduk di ruang tunggu, bermacam-macam mahasiswa yang harus mengurus segala urusannya berada disana, termasuk dirinya.

Mengibaskan sedikit rambutnya, dia bisa melihat seseorang yang sedang dicarinya sedang membaca beberapa dokumen mahasiswa. Mungkin sebuah buku pegangan untuk mengajar di kelas berikutnya. Memastikan dandanannya tidak rusak sama sekali, dia membuka pintu ruangan dosen.

"Selamat siang, Sasuke sensei."

Saat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya menatap wanita dihadapannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Shion?"

.

.

"Sakura, mau makan?"

Sakura tersedak minumannya ketika Gaara muncul. Pria berambut merah itu sukses membuat beberapa wanita menatap iri kearahnya dan dia merasa risih juga kesal. Belum selesai wanita-wanita itu menghujat dan mengatainya karena akan menikah dengan dosen tampan kesayangan mereka. Kini dia kembali dihujat dan dikatai karena dekat dengan cowok _hits_ kampus mereka. Rasanya kesal juga.

Dia mencoba bersabar, namun Ino terkadang naik darah ketika mendengar beberapa wanita menghujatnya secara terang-terangan. Bahkan ada yang mengajak beberapa temannya untuk memusuhinya. Dia tidak peduli dengan semua itu dan tidak menganggapnya dengan serius. Dan Ino menganggap mereka seperti anak SMA yang masih labil.

"Eh? Ino sudah memesankanku makanan." Sakura tersenyum. Dia kemudian teringat kata-kata Ino.

Ino sudah memperingatkannya berkali-kali untuk tidak memberikan harapan lebih kepada Gaara. Dia mengerti hal itu dan mencoba untuk menjaga jarak. Dia juga tidak mau hubungan pertemanannya dan Gaara menjadi hancur.

"Gaara-kun."

Gaara menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Ano.. aku tidak mau membuat Sasuke-kun salah paham dengan semua ini."

Gaara tidak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya. Dia memandang Sakura sebelum mengusap rambut merah mudanya dengan lembut.

"Ternyata dia adalah orang yang posesif, ya?" Gaara tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu, apa aku salah?"

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak seperti wanita lainnya, Sakura." Gaara memandang Ino yang datang membawa dua piring _omurice._ "Kalian berdua tidak seperti wanita berisik yang membuat telingaku sakit. Aku sudah tidak memikirkan tentang perasaanku, aku senang jika kamu bahagia dengan kakak iparku. Apa salah, jika sepasang lawan jenis saling bersahabat?"

Ah, jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir dengan semuanya. Gaara hanya ingin bersahabat dengannya dan dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Apalagi dengan perasaan tidak nyamannya. Dia tertawa dan memukul bahu Gaara pelan.

"Kita bersahabat, ya kan?"

Emeraldnya menatap calon suaminya yang berjalan menghampiri beberapa dosen yang berkumpul dengan wajah merah padam. Tumben sekali Sasuke seperti itu. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya?

.

.

" _ **Lama tidak berjumpa, sensei." Shion tersenyum. "Aku merindukanmu."**_

 _ **Sasuke memandang Shion dengan pandangan menyelidik. Mau apa mantan kekasihnya datang lagi kemari? Apalagi dengan dandanan nyentrik seperti itu.**_

 _ **Miko Shion adalah model yang sedang naik daun. Sebelumnya dia menuntut ilmu di kampus yang diajarnya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah. Dia memang bodoh karena jatuh cinta pada Shion, karena pada kenyataanya dia hanyalah dompet bagi wanita itu.**_

 _ **Beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi bahkan dosen menggunjing hubungan mereka. Mereka juga merasa heran, bagaimana bisa dosen sepertinya mau berpacaran dengan Shion yang hanya bermodalkan alat make up. Mungkin bagi beberapa orang, hubungan mereka sangat indah dan termasuk dalam kategori, Relationship goals atau apapun itu.**_

 _ **Mengingatnya saja membuatnya merasa jijik. Untung saja, sahabat pirangnya menyadarkannya. Juga beberapa gunjingan betapa bodohnya dia. Ya.. dia memang sangat bodoh saat itu.**_

" _ **Apa maumu, Shion?" tanya Sasuke.**_

" _ **Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi dosen tampanku." Shion duduk di salah satu kursi dan mengeluarkan ponsel canggih keluaran terbaru miliknya. "Aku melihat di ekstagram, jika kamu melamar seseorang dengan cara romantis. Kenapa kamu tidak melakukan hal itu padaku?"**_

 _ **Shion menunjukan ponselnya kepada Sasuke dan disana terputar video dimana Sasuke melamar Sakura disertai dengan sorakan beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang ada di Laboratorium. Shion tersenyum dan memasukan kembali ponselnya.**_

" _ **Dulu aku melamarmu berkali-kali dan kamu menolaknya." Sasuke berkata dengan sinis. "Bukankah yang kamu mau hanyalah uangku?"**_

" _ **Aku tidak mengerti, sensei." Shion menatap Sasuke. "Apa bagusnya pinky ini? Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti fashion apalagi make up."**_

 _ **Cukup!**_

" _ **Shion-"**_

" _ **Oh, aku harus kembali ke kampusku." Shion tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa lagi, sensei."**_

 _ **Dan kepalanya terasa pening.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya ketika mendengar ketukan pintu kamarnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing sesaat setelah bertemu dengan Shion. Akhirnya setelah mengajar, dia tidak memperdulikan apapun lagi dan memilih pulang kemudian tidur. Dia sedang tidak ingin memikirkan apapun.

"Sasuke, aku masuk ya." Itachi membuka pintu kamar adiknya. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa kamu sakit?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Sasuke mendudukan dirinya.

"Sakura khawatir sekali denganmu karena tidak membalas pesan ataupun mengangkat teleponnya, jadi dia datang kemari."

Memandang kakaknya, rasanya dia seperti sedang bermimpi.

"Sakura ada disini?"

"Dia ada di ruang tamu sekarang."

Tanpa mengganti pakaiannya atau mencuci wajahnya, dia langsung berlari begitu saja menuju ruang tamunya. Kakaknya tidak berbohong. Sekarang Sakura sedang duduk bersama kedua orang tuanya dan juga kakak iparnya.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku membawakanmu makanan."

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya."

Sasuke meletakan piringnya yang sudah kosong keatas meja dan melirik Sakura yang sedang memakan kue buatan ibunya. Mereka berada dihalaman belakang kediaman Uchiha untuk menikmati makan malam. Ibunya yang menyuruh mereka agar tidak terganggu.

Matanya melirik Sakura. Wajah itu natural, hanya dilapisi oleh _make up_ tipis yang sederhana. Cara berpakaian Sakura juga biasa saja, menandakan jika wanita itu adalah anak rumahan.

" _ **Aku tidak mengerti, sensei. Apa bagusnya pinky ini? Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti fashion apalagi make up."**_

Kata-kata Shion terngiang begitu saja di telinganya. Sialan! Kenapa dia harus teringat dengan mantan sialannya itu?!

"Makanannya enak, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura. "Aku yang membuatnya. Aku khawatir karena kamu tidak mengangkat teleponku atau mmebalas pesanku, aku pikir kamu sakit."

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya. Dia merasa ada yang mengganggu calon suaminya.

"Masalannya tidak enak ya? Aku yang membuatnya sendiri."

Perkataan Sakura menohok hatinya. Dia tidak membutuhkan wanita yang hanya bisa berdandan dan _selfie._ Dia menikahi Sakura untuk menjadi istrinya yang menemaninya, Sakura memang masih sembilan belas tahun dan dengan make up natural wanita itu tampak sangat cantik. Lagi pula, jika Sakura berdandan, dia tidak mau serigala lapar diluar sana mengincarnya.

Lagi pula, Sakura sangat dewasa dan bisa mengurus segala keperluannya. Dia tidak ingin menikahi boneka yang tidak bisa melakukan tugas seorang istri dan hanya bisa berdandan dan berfoto _selfie_ saja. Dia merasa bersalah karena baru saja meragukan calon istrinya.

"Tidak Sakura, ini enak sekali." Sasuke tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala calon istrinya dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Sangat, sangat mencintaimu."

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk melabuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan Sasuke.

 **oOo**

"Gaun ini terlalu sesak, sepertinya."

Sakura memutar-mutar tubuhnya di depan cermin dan Sasuke yang duduk di belakangnya. Mereka harus meluangkan waktu untuk mempersiapkan segala perlengkapan pernikahan mereka ditengah-tengah kesibukan yang melanda mereka. Dia sudah mengatakan pada Sakura untuk mengambil cuti, tapi sepertinya wanitanya itu tidak mau.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menopangkan dagunya. Di matanya, Sasuke sangat tampan sekali.

"Kamu terlihat gendutan."

Bagaikan disambar petir, Sakura membalikan badannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan marah.

"Aku harus diet, Sasuke-kun! Aku harus diet! Huwaaaaa! Bagaimana ini?!"

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan bangkut untuk mengusap rambut calon istrinya dengan lembut. Di matanya sekarang, Sakura sangatlah menggemaskan.

"Kamu menggemaskan sekali, Sakura. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu." Sasuke menunjukan cengirannya.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun!"

.

.

.

"Rahim nona Sakura sehat dan bagus, begitu pula dengan organ intimnya. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan." Seorang dokter tersenyum setelah melihat hasil _USG_ Sakura. "Akan lebih baik, jika pasangan suami istri yang akan menikah diberi vaksin."

"Boleh dok."

Merasakan ponselnya bergetar, Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk. Seketika dahinya berkerut.

 _ **Miko Shion : Jadi, kamu benar-benar akan meninggalkanku, sensei?**_

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang buru-buru memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya dan raut wajahnya berubah. Dia sebenarnya ingin menanyakannya, tetapi rasanya tidak tepat. Mereka sebentar lagi akan menjadi pasangan yang bahagia.

Menarik napas panjang, dia memandang dokter yang menyiapkan vaksin untuk mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa ramennya tidak dimakan?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Gaara yang sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Sedangkan Ino asyik memakan ramennya menolehkan kepalanya. Akhir-akhir ini, semenjak hubungan mereka membaik, Gaara semakin sering makan bersama mereka. Sesekali Sasuke atau Naruto akan bergabung bersama mereka.

Dia sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada Sasuke dan calon suaminya itu merasa senang. Tetapi, tetap mengingatkan agar dia dan Gaara tidak terlalu dekat. Biar begitu, Sasuke adalah orang yang pencemburu dan posesif.

"Oh, aku baru sadar jika wajahmu sangat pucat, apa ada masalah?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak, hanya saja.." Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya. "Aku sebentar lagi akan menikah, rasanya sangat gugup sekali."

Gaara tertawa kecil dan Sakura langsung melotot memandangnya.

"Apanya yang lucu?!"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, apa kamu akan mundur setelah sejauh ini? Aku yakin, jika sekarang kamu merasa ragu untuk meninggalkan orang tuamu apalagi masa mudamu."

"Ba-bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?" Sakura merasakan pipinya merona merah.

"Dulu, saat Temari-nee akan menikah. Dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Saat itu aku tidak mengerti apa maknanya, tapi sekarang aku mengetahuinya."

"Apa kamu akan membatalkan pernikahanmu?" Ino memandang Sakura. "Tidak apa-apa sih, akku yang akan menggantikanmu saja."

"Ino jahat, mou!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan kabur atau membatalkan pernikahanku! Aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke sensei!"

Bangkit dari duduknya, Sakura memandang kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku akan menemui Sasuke sensei."

"Sakura! Ramenmu untukku, ya!" Ino berteriak setelah melihat sahabatnya pergi. "Baiklah, saatnya makan ronde kedua."

"Ino." Gaara memandang Ino dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi. "Kau cantik tapi rakus."

"Apa?! Apa kau baru saja menantangku?!"

.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika berjalan menuju gedung dosen. Sudah tidak ada yang perlu dia khawatirkan. Tadinya dia berfikir jika Sasuke memiliki seseorang yang lain yang dia sukai, tetapi sepertinya tidak masuk akal. Mungkin itu hanya ketakutannya karena akan menikah.

Mungkin, setelah menikah dia bisa meminta Sasuke untuk mengizinkannya tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya dulu. Rasanya berat untuk berpisah dari ibunya dan juga kakaknya. Setelah dia merasa siap, barulah dia kan tinggal dirumah mereka sendiri.

"Sakura, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Um, aku mau menemui Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Dia ada di ruangannya." Naruto tersenyum. "Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang."

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua. Sakura menuju ruangan calon suaminya. Dan saat membuka pintunya, emeraldnya membulat tidak percaya.

"Hn, aku juga sama."

Disana. Calon suaminya sedang memeluk seseorang wanita berambut pirang. Dia tidak bisa melihat wajah wanita itu karena membelakanginya, tetapi dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Sesak sekali.

Keduanya berpelukan dengan erat, bahkan tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yamanaka, tunggu sebentar."

Ino yang sedang melepas jas Laboratoriumnya menolehkan kepalanya. Dia bisa melihat dosen tampannya ada dihadapannya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke sensei?"

"Apa kamu tahu Sakura ada dimana? Dia tidak bisa dihubungi." Sasuke memandang Ino.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, sensei. Dari semalam aku juga mencoba menghubunginya tetapi tidak ada respon. Dan sekarang ponselnya mati."

"Hn, terima kasih, Yamanaka."

 _Aquamarine_ milik Ino memandang dosennya yang berjalan menjauh dengan panik. Helaan napas terdengar dan Ino berjalan menuju kantin.

"Sial, betapa beruntungnya dirimu, Sakura."

.

.

.

"Dia ke Kyoto."

"Kyoto?"

Sasori mengangkat satu alisnya heran. Dia memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Dia tidak memberitahukannya padamu?" tanya Sasori. "Sakura bilang, dia sudah izin padamu. Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Aku tidak tahu, nii-san." Sasuke mengusap rambutnya. "Dia dari semalam susah dihubungi. Aku akan ke Kyoto untuk menyusulnya, terima kasih."

Sasori mengusap belakang kepalanya. Dia membiarkan Sasuke berjalan menjauh. Tersenyum, Sasori melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Dia percaya, jika adiknya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tujuan terakhir, Kyoto stasiun. Diulangi, tujuan terakhir Kyoto stasiun. Kereta akan berhenti dalam lima belas menit._

Mendengar pengumuman dari pengeras suara, membuat lamunannya buyar. Bangkit dari posisi duduknya, Sakura membenahi tasnya. Dia akan pergi berlibur sejenak. Dia ingin melupakan apa yang dilihatnya kemarin.

Andai dia bisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nb : Sakura belum tahu kalo itu adalah Shion ya XD**

 **Akhirnya bisa up, akhirnyaaaaa!**

 **Special's thanks to :**

 **Matarinegan, Sarahachi, Applessian, Ahza Pink, Guest (1), Hanazono Yuri, Izha Rin-chan, Kenma Plisetsky, D Cherry, SS, Emeraald US, Harayuki, Saskey Saki, Anya Noberu, Karazuka, Reo Malida**

 **Dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak bisa disebutkan. Pokoknya terima kasih banyak! Jangan lupa reviewnya!**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	5. Chapter 5 : Selesai

**Diary : Dosen vs Mahasiswi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Diadaptasi dari Webtoon : My Prewedding dan Pasutri Gaje (Juga garagara dosen ganteng jomblo :3)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

" _Pemberhentian terakhir, stasiun Kyoto. Pemberhentian terakhir, stasiun Kyoto."_

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan berjalan keluar, berdesakan dengan beberapa penumpang yang menuju Kyoto. Dia pertama kali pergi ke Kyoto seorang diri, seingatnya dia pergi ke Kyoto sewaktu kecil bersama dengan kakaknya.

Dia sengaja mematikan ponselnya agar tidak diganggu. Dia tidak mau terganggu dan sedang ingin sendiri. Setidaknya, hari ini dia harus melepaskan stressnya dan bersenang-senang seharian di Kyoto. Setelah itu, dia akan memikirkan masalahnya dengan Sasuke.

Masih terbayang bagaimana Sasuke memeluk wanita itu. Sayangnya, dia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana wajah wanita itu. Mengusap wajahnya, dia membenarkan letak tasnya dan berjalan menuju hotel terdekat.

.

.

.

"Teme! Jangan membatalkan janji seenaknya!"

Naruto terpaku ketika melihat Sasuke memasukan beberapa barangnya ke dalam _travel bag_ dan tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Seharusnya, mereka pergi jalan-jalan karena mendapatkan hari libur di sela-sela kegiatan mengajar mereka. Dan hari ini, sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba membatalkan janjinya.

"Hn. Aku akan menyusul Sakura."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Dia gagal paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa menyusul Sakura? Memangnya kemana sepupunya itu?

"Aku gagal paham."

"Sakura pergi ke Kyoto dan sepertinya dia menghindariku." Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Aku akan menyusulnya."

"Tunggu dulu, Teme." Naruto mencegah sahabatnya. "Kamu tidak mau mendengar ceritaku tentang Sakura-chan?"

.

.

.

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan memandang hotel dihadapannya. Dia menuju hotel terdekat dan membenarkan tas yang dibawanya. Sebelum hari mulai malam, dia masuk ke dalam hotel untuk memesan sebuah kamar dan meletakan tasnya.

Dia tidak peduli dengan ponselnya yang bergetar terus menerus. Dia hanya ingin menenangkan diri dan berlibur guna menenangkan pikirannya. Setelah itu, dia bisa menghadapi dosennya dan menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Emeraldnya bisa memandang seorang wanita berambut pirang yang juga berdiri di depan meja _resepsionist._

"Ada kamar kosong?"

Mereka saling berpandangan ketika pertanyaan yang sama terlontar dari mulut mereka. Sakura hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Maaf, tetapi hanya tersisa satu kamar di hotel ini."

"Oh, mungkin aku akan mencari kamar lain saja." Sakura tersenyum sebelum membalikan badannya.

"Ano.. mungkin kita bisa berbagi kamar?"

.

.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan turun dari kereta yang penuh sesak. Sepertinya banyak turis yang datang untuk berkunjung ke Kyoto. Karena nyatanya, Kyoto sangat ramai hari ini.

Memandang ponselnya, dia memandang sekelilingnya. Jadi, sekarang dia sudah sampai di Kyoto guna menjelaskan semuanya pada calon istrinya itu, meski sebenarnya dia tidak tahu mengapa calon istrinya itu tiba-tiba marah.

Jadi, dia harus mencari dari mana?

.

.

.

"Jadi, aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

Sakura memandang wanita di sampingnya. Mereka sedang makan di kedai yakiniku bersama setelah meletakan barang-barangnya di kamar hotel. Awalnya dia merasa canggung, namun entah mengapa dia merasa nyaman berada di dekat wanita cantik ini.

"Kita bisa ber'aku-kamu' saja untuk sementara." Wanita itu tersenyum. "Aku akan memberitahu namaku jika sudah waktunya."

"Hah? Jika sudah waktunya?"

Wanita cantik berambut pirang itu meneguk ocha hangatnya sebelum tersenyum. Dia menopangkan dagunya dan memandang Sakura dengan seksama.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menculikmu atau melakukan hal yang macam-macam." Wanita itu tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku akan ke toilet sebentar. Bagaimana jika setelah ini kita jalan-jalan?"

Menganggukan kepalanya, Sakura menatap wanita yang baru ditemuinya itu berjalan menuju toilet. Dia merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana dia langsung percaya begitu saja pada wanita itu? Padahal, mungkin saja jika wanita itu berniat jahat. Tetapi entah mengapa, dia merasa seperti sudah mengenal wanita itu sangat lama.

Ketika pikirannya melayang, dia seperti pernah melihat wanita itu di suatu tempat. Tetapi dia lupa, dari awal dia ingin menanyakannya, tetapi rasanya kurang menyenangkan. Jadi, dia mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana dia pernah melihat wanita itu.

Tidak. Dia tidak bisa mengingat dimana pernah melihat wanita itu. Malah yang terpikirkan adalah wajah menyebalkan milik Uchiha Sasuke. Ugh, dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan hal ini.

 _Ddrrtt... ddrtt.. ddrrtt.._

Mengambil ponselnya, dia memandang panggilan telepon yang masuk. Memasukan kembali ponselnya, dia merengut kesal. Dia tidak tahu jika calon suaminya itu akan seposesif ini.

"Sudah?" wanita itu menghampirinya. "Ayo kita jalan-jalan."

.

.

.

Grrrr..

Sasuke memandang ponselnya sebelum mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang ada di pinggir. Dia masih tidak mengerti, kenapa Sakura marah kepadanya. Dia tidak mengerti telah berbuat kesalahan apa pada calon istrinya itu.

Dia jatuh hati pada Sakura saat bertemu dengan wanita itu. Dia lalu berkata dalam hati jika Sakura adalah orang yang selama ini dicarinya. Dia tidak mau mencari lagi dan dia hanya ingin bersama Sakura.

Jadi, ia akan memperjuangkan semua yang dia bisa.

.

.

.

"Um.. odennya enak sekali."

"Benar, kan?"

Mereka duduk di sebuah kursi dan menikmati sorenya kota Kyoto. Memakan oden dan ocha hangat merupakan sebuah kenikmatan yang _haqiqi._ Nikmat tuhan mana lagi yang engkau dustakan.

"Sepertinya kamu memiliki masalah."

"Eh?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap wanita di sampingnya. "Kelihatan sekali, ya?"

"Hahaha, habisnya wajahmu murung sekali."

Menopangkan dagunya, Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku akan menikah dengan salah satu sahabat kakak sepupuku."

"Oh! Padahal usiamu sangat muda, ya."

"Iya. Usiaku masih sembilan belas tahun, muda sekali, ya." Sakura tertawa aneh. "Tetapi, aku memergoki calon suamiku sedang berpelukan dengan wanita lain, kekanakan sekali ya. Seharusnya aku menanyakan langsung kepada calon suamiku, tetapi aku malah kabur."

"Itu reaksi yang wajar dan spontan, Sakura. Semua orang pasti akan melakukannya, apalagi aku tahu kamu belum siap dengan semuanya."

"Tetapi, aku tidak bisa marah padanya meski rasanya sesak. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku dulu."

"Ide yang bagus, Sakura."

"Hn."

Suara yang khas terdengar dari belakangnya, menolehkan kepalanya, emeraldnya memandang Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya. Dia tidak mempercayai apa yang ada dihadapannya, bagaimana bisa calon suaminya ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Sasuke-"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini-"

Keheningan terjadi dan Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Shion."

Wanita berambut pirang itu tersenyum sebelum menatap Sakura yang memandangnya dengan pandangan luar biasa terkejut. Sepertinya banyak sekali kejutan yang diterima wanita itu hari ini.

Sakura memandang wajah Shion dengan seksama dan dia merasa bodoh. Dia baru ingat jika pernah bertemu Shion sebelumnya di kampus. Saat mereka berpas-pasan, betapa bodohnya dirinya tidak mengingatnya.

"Apa kamu sebegitu cintanya dengan Sakura hingga menyusulnya kemari?" tanya Shion dengan senyum menggoda. "Apa jika aku yang kabur seperti itu kamu akan mengejarku?"

"Shion? Jadi, dia adalah Miko Shion?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menyalang. "Jadi, dia wanita yang kamu peluk?"

Otak jeniusnya mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura. Sebelum akhirnya dia paham dengan apa yang Sakura. Onyxnya memandang Shion dengan tajam.

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat jika hubungan kita sudah berakhir?"

"Aku tidak menceritakan tentang pelukan kita itu."

"Jadi, itu benar?"

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang kini sudah berkaca-kaca. Emerald milik calon istrinya itu sudah berkaca-kaca dan siap memuntahkan air matanya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu ceritanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Halo, sensei."**_

 _ **Sasuke yang sedang meneliti beberapa nilai mahasiswanya menolehkan kepalanya. Beberapa dosen sedang mengajar dan beberapanya lagi sedang makan siang. Dia hanya sendiri di ruangan dosen dan sedang malas untuk melakukan aktivitas yang melelahkan.**_

 _ **Shion berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya dan tersenyum. Senyumannya masih manis dan sama seperti dulu. Sejenak, dia teringat dengan masa lalunya.**_

" _ **Ada apa?"**_

" _ **Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu, apa tidak boleh?"**_

" _ **Aku sedang sibuk."**_

" _ **Dasar sok sibuk."**_

" _ **Jika kamu kesini untuk menggangguku, lebih baik pergi saja."**_

" _ **Padahal aku masih berharap bisa kembali, tetapi sepertinya tidak bisa, ya?"**_

 _ **Sasuke memandang Shion yang sedang menatapnya. Dia menarik napas panjang dan meletakan kertas yang sedang dipegangnya.**_

" _ **Hubungan kita sudah berakhir setelah apa yang kamu lakukan."**_

" _ **Ya, aku tahu dan aku sudah merelakanmu bersama dengan Sakura."**_

" _ **Hn?"**_

 _ **Rasanya Sasuke tidak mempercayai apa yang di dengarnya. Apakah baru saja Shion melepaskan hubungan mereka? Selama ini, Shion adalah pihak yang paling tidak terima ketika dirinya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Shion.**_

 _ **Awalnya, dia mengira jika Shion adalah wanita yang terbaik untuknya. Namun, semuanya berubah setelah dia tahu, Shion hanya memanfaatkannya dan menganggapnya sebagai mesin uang. Apalagi, Shion berpacaran dengannya hanya untuk dipamerkan kepada beberapa teman-temannya.**_

 _ **Lalu, saat dia bertemu dengan Sakura, dia merasa jika Sakura-lah yang akan menemaninya. Dari awal dia melihat wanita itu saat memasuki kampus, ada sesuatu yang aneh dan dia tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Hingga akhirnya, dia melihat Sakura di kelas yang diajarnya.**_

 _ **Wanita itu ceria dan murah senyum. Manja tetapi menawan. Bersemi bagai bunga Sakura di musim yang tersenyum, menghangatkan bumi bagaikan mentari. Gadis musim seminya yang menarik hati.**_

" _ **Kenapa hanya diam? Apa sensei masih mencintaiku?"**_

" _ **Jangan bercanda."**_

 _ **Shion hanya bisa tersenyum kecut ketika mendengar penolakan secara tidak langsung dari dosennya itu. Biar bagaimanapun, dia adalah pihak yang bersalah dan patut untuk ditinggalkan. Dia yang membuat kesalahan dan dia harus menerima akibatnya.**_

 _ **Siapa yang tidak senang ketika ditaksir seorang dosen yang luar biasa tampan? Beberapa teman-temannya bahkan menganggapnya sebagai dewi keberuntungan ketika berhasil menggaet Uchiha Sasuke. Dosen muda yang tampan dan kaya raya. Siapapun pasti iri menatapnya.**_

 _ **Apalagi dirinya adalah seorang model yang sedang naik daun. Pakaiannya selalu fashionable dan selalu keluaran butik ternama dan terbaru. Kulitnya mulus dan rambut pirangnya sangat lembut dan enak dipandang. Wajahnya juga tidak kalah cantik dengan beberapa model yang bersanding dengannya.**_

 _ **Hidupnya sangat sempurna.**_

 _ **Tetapi, manusia adalah makhluk yang tidak mudah puas. Segala yang sudah dia dapatkan masih saja terasa kurang. Karirnya sebagai model tidak selalu bagus, ada kalanya dia berada diatas, ada pula kalanya dia berada di bawah. Hingga, dia akhirnya mulai memanfaatkan kekasihnya.**_

 _ **Dengan dalih bahwa dia berhutang dan tidak bisa membayar biaya kuliahnya. Sasuke dengan senang hati, rutin mengirimkan beberapa uang ke rekeningnya dan dia merasa sangat bangga akan hal itu.**_

 _ **Namun lambat laun, Sasuke mulai menyadari semuanya, bahwa dia hanyalah dimanfaatkan. Hingga akhirnya, Sasuke memutuskan hubungan mereka dan meninggalkannya. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat dan setelah semuanya berakhir, baru dia meratapi kesalahannya.**_

 _ **Dia sudah tidak bisa memperbaikinya lagi. Jadi, dia akan melepaskan semuanya.**_

" _ **Boleh aku mendapatkan pelukan?" tanya Shion penuh harap. "Setelah ini aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."**_

 _ **Sasuke dikenal sebagai dosen yang galak dan killer, namun setidaknya dia masih memiliki sisi welas asih. Entah apa yang mendorongnya, dia akhirnya memberikan Shion sebuah pelukan.**_

 _ **Pelukan terakhir mereka.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Apa kamu tidak bohong?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Di matanya, Sakura seperti anak kucing yang menggemaskan dan lucu. Rasanya dia ingin melahap Sakura.

Menyatukan dahi mereka, Sakura membiarkan napasnya dan napas milik Sasuke menyatu.

"Ah, kalian tidak seru."

Shion mengibaskan rambutnya dan memandang pasangan yang sedang kasmaran itu. Sasuke maupun Sakura menatap Shion dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ternyata menjauhkan kalian itu hal yang mustahil. Huh, aku iri padamu karena bisa menggaet Sasuke sensei." Shion membalikan badannya. "Aku akan pulang ke Tokyo, sekarang terserah kalian saja. Aku akan membayar semua biaya hotelnya. Anggap saja itu sebagai hadiah dariku."

Sasuke maupun Sakura saling berpandangan sebelum tertawa. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan betapa leganya dirinya mengetahui jika calon istrinya tidak akan meninggalkannya. Dia sudah takut sekali jika Sakura akan meninggalkannya.

"Mumpung kita disini, Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan?"

.

.

.

.

Mata hitam sekelam malam itu menatap bidadari musim seminya yang sedang memilih beberapa pakaian yang lucu. Mereka sedang berada di salah satu butik dan Sakura sedang memilih beberapa baju. Dia tidak keberatan menunggu Sakura berbelanja banyak barang yang diinginkan wanita itu. Lagi pula, dia juga ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentang calon istrinya itu.

Baru kali ini, dia merasa takut sekali kehilangan seseorang dan itu adalah Sakura. Apalagi saat mengetahui jika Sakura sedang bersama Shion. Entah mengapa, dia merasa takut sekali kehilangan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo kita makan malam."

Mengangkat kepalanya, matanya memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dihadapannya, Sakura tampak cantik dengan balutan gaun pink yang lucu. Ah, jika dia tidak mengendalikan dirinya, mungkin dia akan segera menerkam Sakura.

"Hn, boleh."

Dia tidak menyesal datang sejauh ini untuk menemui Sakura. Karena nyatanya, dia sangat menikmati momen bersama dengan calon istrinya itu.

 **oOo**

"Ah- leganya."

Sakura langsung merebahkan dirinya di ranjang kamar hotel. Beberapa kantung belanja terlihat di sudut ruangan kamar. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mengambil _charger_ ponsel dan mengisi daya baterainya.

Mereka benar-benar menikmati waktu jalan-jalan bersama. Makan, belanja, bahkan mereka mampir ke kuil untuk berdoa. Mereka tidak mau ada gangguan lagi.

"Sasuke-kun mau kemana?"

Sakura memandang calon suaminya dengan pandangan bertanya. Sasuke tiba-tiba berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Aku akan memesan satu kamar lagi." Sasuke memandang Sakura.

"Tapi.. Aku tidak mau tidur sendiri."

Memasang _puppy eyes_ andalannya, Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menggemaskan miliknya. Dan Sasuke merasa jika imannya sedang diuji kali ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur bersamamu."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan detak jantungnya ketika menatap punggung Sakura yang sedang membelakanginya. Padahal baru tidur berdua, bagaimana jika menjadi suami istri nantinya? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya salah tingkah.

Ponsel miliknya bergetar tanda pesan singkat masuk. Mengambil ponselnya, Sasuke membaca pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

 _ **Shion : bagaimana, sensei? Apa kamu tidur bersama Sakura sekarang? Aku sudah menyiapkan pengaman di laci kamar. Jangan lupa digunakan jika tidak ingin kebobolan sebelum menikah. Chu~**_

Sasuke merasakan dahinya berkedut. Dia segera menghapus pesan laknat milik Shion dan memblokir nomor milik Shion. Dia bisa membayangkan wajah kesal milik Shion. Rasakan itu.

Melirik punggung Sakura. Dia merasa ada yang berdebar di dalam hatinya. Mungkin, dia bisa saja melakukan hal diluar kendalinya. Tetapi, dia tidak mau menjadi brengsek dengan menodai calon istrinya.

"Sakura, belum tidur?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya sebelum membalikan badannya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke bisa merasakan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Tidak. Sebelum aku menyusulmu, aku bertemu dengan Naruto dan dia menceritakan semuanya. Termasuk tentang Yahiko."

"Ya-Yahiko? Apa yang Naruto-nii katakan padamu?"

"Dia hanya menceritakan sedikit tentang hubunganmu dan Yahiko."

"Ya. Itu mantan kekasihku saat sekolah menengah atas. Awalnya aku mengenalnya sebagai kakak kelasku yang baik hati dan menjadi idola. Namun, saat aku berpacaran. Esoknya dia menyelingkuhiku, dia hanya menjadikanku pelampiasan dan Naru-nii kemudian menghajarnya.

Aku awalnya memang tidak berniat untuk pacaran, lalu setelah bertemu dengan Yahiko senpai, aku pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk pacaran. Namun, saat dia menduakanku, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu hingga aku bertemu dengan sensei."

Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama sebelum menghela napas panjang ketika Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Kalau sensei?"

"Mungkin aku kebalikanmu." Sasuke menatap Sakura. "Aku punya mantan yang cukup banyak dulunya, hingga aku bertemu dengan Shion dan tergila-gila padanya. Namun, entah mengapa kini mungkin aku sudah bertaubat. Aku ingin serius dan itu hanya denganmu."

Sakura tidak tahu dia harus tersanjung atau malu. Kakaknya sudah mengenal Sasuke lebih lama karena berteman dengan kakak dari calon suaminya, jadi sedikit banyak Sakura sudah mencari informasi dari kakaknya.

Sasuke dikenal sebagai sosok yang jarang berbicara dan dingin. Tapi entah mengapa, baginya Sasuke terlihat sangat manis sekali. Dia tahu, itu menunjukan jika Sasuke sangat mencintainya.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur, Sasuke-kun. Besok kita harus pulang dan aku masih harus kuliah keesokan harinya lagi."

Melihat betapa manisnya calon istrinya saat tertidur, membuat Sasuke ingin segera menikahi Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Ugh.. Maafkan Saku yang baru bisa update.. Maafkan sekali maafkan T_T ini karena Saku yang sering pulang malam karena perkuliahan yang sedang padat-padatnya dan ini diluangkan waktunya untuk menyelesaikannya meski terlambat T_T**

 **dan Saku tumbang di detik terakhir T_T sebagai permohonan maaf, Saku sudah bkin beberapa fict yang mungkin membuat kalian baper.. Sebagai permohonan maaf Saku.. Kesibukan ini benar-benar menyiksa T_T**

 **oh yaaa.. Yang mau kepo tentang Saku, bisa follow instagram Saku yaa.. Bisa dm Saku nanti.. Arigatou..**

 **Maafkan atas kelamaannyaaaaa :(**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	6. Chapter 6 : Bingung

**Diary : Dosen vs Mahasiswi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Diadaptasi dari Webtoon : My Prewedding dan Pasutri Gaje (Juga garagara dosen ganteng jomblo :3)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

Matahari sudah terbit dan suara bel sepeda memenuhi jalanan. Banyak siswa yang berangkat ke sekolah dengan semangat dan senyuman kala menyambut pagi yang cerah. Beberapa berjalan sembari mengobrol, beberapa lainnya berjalan sembari tertawa.

Sakura menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan membuka matanya. Emeraldnya menatap calon suaminya yang tertidur dengan nyenyak. Dia membayangkan, pastilah dia akan melihat ekspresi tertidur milik Sasuke yang hanya bisa dia lihat. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menikah dengan calon suaminya.

Pastilah sangat menyenangkan, setiap pagi dia bisa memasakan sarapan untuk Sasuke. Dia bisa melihat berbagai kepribadian yang menyenangkan milik Sasuke juga kepribadian yang menyebalkan.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo kita bangun. Kita harus mandi dan kembali ke Tokyo."

"Uhm.. Lima menit lagi."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mencubit hidung mancung Sasuke dengan gemas.

"Aku akan mandi duluan dan setelahnya kamu harus mandi, ya."

"Hn."

Sakura bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Rasanya seperti mimpi, bagaimana dosen gantengnya itu melamarnya, perjuangan untuk mendapatkan hati kakaknya, dan juga perjuangan mereka ketika Cinta dari masa lalu milik Sasuke datang.

Selesai mandi, Sakura sudah siap dengan pakaiannya. Matanya bisa melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang sembari mengetikan sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku izin pada Naruto karena tidak bisa mengajar hari ini. Dia menanyakan bagaimana kondisimu."

"Ah iya, aku sudah menitipkan surat izinku pada Ino." Sakura tersenyum. "Lagipula, aku tidak berniat untuk masuk kuliah hari ini karena kesal padamu, hehe."

"Dasar." Sasuke menyentil dahi lebar Sakura. "Sudah, aku mau mandi."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan menyentuh dahinya. Ah, dia menyukai calon suaminya yang seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, menyebalkan."

Naruto meletakan tasnya di sampingnya dan berteriak keras.

"Paman! Ramen jumbonya satu!"

Beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswinya menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Moodnya sedang tidak bisa diajak kompromi dan dia sedang kesal setengah mati.

Sahabatnya itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Setelah memaksanya untuk mengajaknya ke Kyoto, lalu menghilang begitu saja dan baru memberi kabar. Mereka yang sedang memadu Cinta, dia yang merasa kesal.

"Ah, menyebalkan."

"Ada apa denganmu, Naruto sensei?"

Menolehkan kepalanya, dia memandang Yamanaka Ino yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku sedang kesal dan lapar." Naruto meletakan kepalanya diatas meja. Sekarang dia seperti anak rubah yang lucu. "Kemana Sakura-chan?"

"Oh, dia memang hari ini tidak masuk." Ino tersenyum dan memesan ramen. "Syukurlah jika mereka sudah baikan."

"Ah iya. Syukurlah."

Entah mengapa, Naruto sedikit terhibur dengan adanya Ino. Setidaknya dia tidak merasa kesepian karena harus makan sendirian.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ino. Kamu punya pacar?" tanya Naruto.

Ino tersedak makanan yang di makannya dan buru-buru meneguk minumannya. Matanya memandang dosennya dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan bingung.

"Kenapa sensei mengatakan hal itu?"

"Yah aku pikir, kamu cantik. Jadi mungkin tidak masalah jika kita mencoba berpacaran."

"Hah?!"

.

.

.

"Ahhh! Padahal aku belum puas!"

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan mencubit hidung Sakura dengan gemas. Calon istrinya yang satu ini memang sangat menggemaskan. Benar-benar minta dicium.

"Kita bisa liburan setelah semester ini berakhir, Sakura." Sasuke membawakan beberapa barang milik Sakura. "Lagi pula, kamu harus fokus pada kuliahmu dan juga pernikahan kita. Kamu tidak mau mengecewakan keluargamu, kan?"

"Ah benar juga."

Sasuke tersenyum ketika melihat bagaimana Sakura bersinar bagaikan Mentari. Sangat lucu.

.

.

"Ini dia oleh-oleh."

Sakura tersenyum dan meletakan oleh-oleh yang dibawanya. Dia sengaja datang ke rumah Ino karena rasanya sudah lama juga tidak berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Yamanaka.

"Ada apa, Ino? Apa ada masalah?"

"Ah! Kelihatan sekali ya." Ino mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di balik bantal.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa sih, Ino?"

"Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu? Dan orang itu adalah orang yang tidak kamu sangka!"

"Hah? Kamu bicara apa? Apa ada seseorang yang menyatakan perasaan padamu?"

"Humm.." Ino hanya menggumam dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantalnya.

"Hah? Sungguhan? Siapa orang itu?! Kapan dia menyatakannya padamu?!" Sakura memegang bahu Ino dan mengguncang-guncangkannya.

"Kau ini lemot sekali." Ino tersenyum geli sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya. "Naruto sensei."

"Hah? Apa?!"

 **oOo**

"Ah, menyebalkan."

Sasori yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan memandang adiknya dengan pandangan heran. Rambut adiknya terlihat acak-acakan dengan kantung mata berwarna hitam. Tidak biasanya penampilan adiknya tampak kacau seperti ini.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Kamu bertengkar lagi dengan Sasuke?"

"Tidak, nii-san. Aku hanya kelelahan saja." Sakura meletakan kepalanya diatas meja makan dan memejamkan matanya.

Semalam, Sasuke menjemputnya di rumah Ino karena khawatir pada dirinya. Sepanjang perjalanan, dia merasa bingung harus bagaimana. Dia tidak menyangka, jika kakak sepupunya akan mengajak Ino berpacaran.

Lagi pula, Ino yang ditembak kenapa dia yang tidak bisa tidur? Menyebalkan.

.

.

"Ino, mau makan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku mau pulang saja." Ino menghela napas panjang. "Aku sebenarnya ingin ke kantin, namun disana pasti ada Naruto sensei dan aku masih canggung."

Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Memang sih, rasanya _awkward_ sekali saat mengetahui ternyata kakak sepupunya memiliki perasaan pada sahabatnya. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu harus bersikap apa jika keduanya duduk bersama di kantin.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta Sasuke-kun untuk menemaniku makan siang jika dia tidak sibuk."

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku benar-benar ingin sendiri dan memikirkan semuanya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino. Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

"Sakura? Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Lamunan miliknya buyar ketika mendengar suara bariton milik calon suaminya. Mereka sedang berada di salah satu restaurant karena sama-sama senggang hari ini. Sasuke memandang calon istrinya dengan pandangan khawatir. Tidak biasanya Sakura seperti ini.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya memikirkan tentang Naruto-nii dan Ino."

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya, gagal paham dengan maksud pembicaraan Sakura.

"Naruto dan Ino?" tanyanya bingung.

"Um.. Kemarin, Naruto-nii mengajak Ino untuk berpacaran."

"Uhuk! Apa?"

"Ya seperti itu." Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menghadapi keduanya. Rasanya menjadi canggung."

"Kenapa si dobe itu tidak mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia tidak ingin semua orang tahu." Sakura menopangkan dagunya. "Hanya saja, Ino menjadi shock karenanya."

"Ya, aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Ino." Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut. "Sudah, jangan pikirkan hal yang tidak perlu. Mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa dan biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri."

.

.

Suara air yang mendidih terdengar dan Ino buru-buru bangkit untuk mematikan kompor. Hari ini kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi keluar kota dan dia menikmati _quality time_ nya. Hari ini dia sudah menyiapkan berbagai film drama yang ingin dia tonton.

Menyeduh coklat panas dan mie ramen instan. Dia sudah siap untuk begadang. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan sekali bisa menikmati kesendiriannya.

Saat sedang menyiapkan ramennya, tiba-tiba saja pintu rumahnya diketuk. Matanya memandang jam yang menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Tidak biasanya ada yang bertamu jika bukan teman-teman ayahnya.

Dengan waspada, Ino membukakan pintu rumahnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sensei?"

.

.

.

"Maaf mengejutkanmu, Ino." Naruto tersenyum menerima secangkir ocha hangat dari Ino.

"Apa ada hal penting yang mau sensei sampaikan?" tanya Ino.

"Ah, aku ingin membicarakan tentang apa yang aku katakan tempo hari." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Jika kamu mau, kamu bisa memikirkanya terlebih dahulu. Aku tahu kamu sangat terkejut."

"Tidak apa sensei." Ino tersenyum. "Akan aku pikirkan dan akan aku berikan jawabannya."

Sial. Naruto merutuk dalam hati ketika melihat Ino yang tampak cantik sekali.

.

.

.

.

"Sensei sudah mengurus masalah cutinya?"

Sakura memandang calon suaminya yang sedang menyetir dengan serius.

"Hn, aku berubah pikiran." Sasuke berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan yang ada dihadapannya. Baginya, keselamatan calon istrinya adalah yang utama.

"Berubah pikiran bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sudah mendiskusikannya dengan atasan. Jika kamu mengambil cuti, kamu harus mengikuti perkuliahan bersama dengan adik tingkatmu, kamu harus beradaptasi lagi. Tetapi, beliau memberikan keringanan kamu boleh terlambat mengikuti perkuliahan asalkan nilaimu bisa bertahan."

"Oh, lebih baik begitu saja ya. Aku tidak kepikiran." Sakura menunjukan cengirannya. "Kira-kira gaun pengantin pesanan kita sudah selesai belum, ya?"

"Tentu saja sudah, bukankah yang merancangnya adalah temanmu sendiri?"

"Hahahhaa.. Aku percaya jika Hinata akan melakukan yang terbaik."

Mereka sampai di butik _**Hyuyga's.**_ Sasuke memandang butik dihadapannya, dulu dia sering sekali datang untuk membeli baju yang diinginkan Shion. Ini adalah Butik keluarga yang dikelola oleh temannya dan juga Naruto semasa mereka berada di sekolah menengah atas. Butik mereka kini sudah menjadi besar dan cabangnya tersebar dimana-mana.

"Oh, Sakura-chan." Hinata menyambut mereka dengan senyum malu-malunya. "Selamat siang, Sa-Sasuke-nii."

"Hinata, apa kabar?" Sakura memeluk temannya itu. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Kita baru bertemu tiga Bulan yang lalu, Sakura-chan."

"Tapi tiga Bulan itu lama."

"Dimana Neji?" Sasuke menengahi pertemuan kedua perempuan itu.

"Neji-nii sedang mengurus cabang yang ada di Kyoto. Ayo, Sakura-chan. Pakaian pengantinmu sudah jadi."

"Oh, aku tidak sabar untuk mencobanya."

Sasuke membiarkan calon istrinya masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang dia yakin adalah ruangan milik Hinata. Mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi, dia mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

Sahabatnya semalam datang ke rumahnya dengan berlinangan air mata. Sahabat berambut kuning itu meratapi nasibnya karena ditolak oleh mahasiswinya. Padahal menurutnya, Ino meminta waktu karena bingung dengan perasaannya dan bukan karena tidak suka.

Siapa yang tidak suka dengan Uzumaki Naruto? Bahkan, beberapa mahasiswi mereka menyukai Naruto, hanya saja pria itu yang tidak peka. Banyak mahasiswi yang patah hati dan merasa diberi harapan palsu. Padahal memang Naruto saja yang tidak bisa serius dan mudah dekat dengan orang lain, bahkan orang yang baru ditemuinya sekalipun.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Mengangkat kepalanya, Sasuke tidak bisa berkedip melihat wanita yang ada dihadapannya. Sakura tampak cantik dengan gaun pernikahan mereka yang berwarna putih dengan aksen biru. Tampak begitu menawan dan luar biasa mempesona.

"Bagus tidak, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

Mendekatkan dirinya, dia merangkul pinggang calon istrinya dengan lembut.

"Bagus. Kamu terlihat sangat cantik." Sasuke tersenyum dan membuat Sakura merinding. "Aku semakin tidak sabar untuk menikahimu."

Satu ciuman di daratkan Sasuke dan membuat Sakura tidak bisa bernapas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Huwaaaaa.. Gommenasaai gommenassaaaaaiiii.. Ini lama sekaliiii!**

 **Maaf baru bisa upsekarangggggg.. Oh ya, buat yang kangen sama Roronoa Zoro, bisa baca fict Saku yang berjudul Be My.. Jangan lupa tinggalkan Reviewww!**

 **Sampai ketemu lagi di fict Saku lainnya!**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	7. Chapter 7 : Finish!

**Diary : Dosen vs Mahasiswi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Diadaptasi dari Webtoon : My Prewedding dan Pasutri Gaje (juga garagara dosen jomblo ganteng :3)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

"Ah.. Bosan."

Sakura membalikan badannya dan menghela napas panjang. Besok adalah hari pernikahannya dan dia gugup setengah mati. Dia bahkan hari ini hanya mengikuti praktikum sebentar dan langsung pulang. Tentu saja setelah Ino mengomelinya panjang lebar karena seharusnya dia berada di rumah sekarang.

Pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan besok. Rasanya masih seperti mimpi ketika dia akan menikah dengan dosennya. Rasanya baru kemarin dia bertemu dengan dosennya, dia bersikap acuh tak acuh, kemudian dosennya berpacaran dan masih banyak sekali kejadian yang begitu membekas dalam dirinya. Dan entah mengapa, rasa sedih menyergap hatinya.

Berjalan keluar kamarnya, dia memandang kamar kakaknya yang tertutup rapat. Telinganya bisa menangkap suara kakak iparnya bersama dengan Natsu di ruang keluarganya. Sepertinya kakaknya ada di kamarnya.

"Ne, nii-chan."

Sakura membuka pintunya kamar kakaknya dan menemukan kakak laki-lakinya sedang tiduran diatas ranjang.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" Sasori mendudukan dirinya.

"Um tidak. Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur."

"Memikirkan pernikahanmu? Semuanya akan baik-baik saja besok." Sasori menepuk kasur di sampingnya. Memberi kode agar adiknya duduk di sampingnya.

Matanya memandang adiknya yang sangat cantik dengan rambut merah mudanya itu. Rasanya, baru kemarin perut ibunya membesar dan dia bertanya, kenapa ada semangka di perut ibunya, rasanya baru kemarin adiknya lahir ke dunia. Dia masih ingat, bagaimana Sakura lahir dengan rambut berwarna merah muda dan pipi yang merah dan tembam.

Rasanya baru kemarin dia menggandeng adiknya masuk ke TK, berkelahi saat adiknya diejek, atau memakaikan sepatu pada adiknya. Dia masih ingat saat SMP dulu, dia menggendong adiknya pulang sekolah karena kakinya terluka saat olah raga. Dan sekarang, Sakura akan menikah dengan adik sahabatnya. Rasanya seperti mimpi.

"Aku terlalu gugup memikirkan bagaimana pernikahanku besok." Sakura tersenyum sendu. "Apa saat menikah nanti, aku masih bisa bertemu dengan nii-chan?"

Ah, dia merasa sedih.

Ibunya memang menyuruhnya untuk memiliki rumah sendiri pasca pernikahannya. Tetapi, dia menginginkan tinggal di rumah orang tuanya karena mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Adiknya itu sangat slebor dan membuat semua orang disekitarnya khawatir. Lagipula, ketika adiknya disakiti oleh pria bernama Yahiko, dia benar-benar murka dan tidak terima dengan perlakuan pria itu.

Dia bersyukur karena Yugao mau menjadi istrinya dan menerimanya. Dia sangat beruntung karena Yugao tidak keberatan ketika dia ingin tinggal dirumah kedua orang tuanya. Sakura malah sangat senang karena akhirnya dia memiliki teman wanita di rumah selain ibunya.

"Aku tidak yakin Sasuke mau tinggal disini." Sasori tersenyum. "Lagi pula, kalian harus punya rumah sendiri dan membangun rumah tangga kalian sendiri, Sakura."

"Tapi.." Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Kamu masih bisa main kerumah saat kamu senggang. Bukankah nii-san selalu ada disini? Lagipula nii-san yakin, jika Sasuke adalah pria yang baik."

Sakura memeluk kakaknya. Dia merutuki, kenapa waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Dia sudah melewati banyak hal bersama kakaknya. Mereka bertengkar, bermain game bersama, bahkan dia suka sekali meledek kakaknya yang jomblo saat sekolah dulunya. Dia adalah orang yang menangis semalaman ketika kakaknya akan menikah besoknya. Dia adalah orang yang paling sedih.

Namun, dia adalah orang yang paling bahagia ketika kakaknya memperkenalkan calon istrinya kepadanya. Saat melihat Yugao untuk pertama kalinya, dia merasa jika Yugao adalah orang yang tepat. Yugao terlihat sangat menyayangi kakaknya dan dia merasa jika kakaknya akan bahagia bersama dengan Yugao.

Yugao adalah sosok yang ramah saat dia pertama kali mengenal wanita berambut ungu itu. Yugao sangat cantik dan mengajarinya beberapa cara menggunakan make up dan mengajarinya banyak hal. Ah, dia merasa sangat sedih sekarang.

"Aku menyayangimu, nii-chan."

Sakura memeluk kakaknya dengan erat dan merasakan air matanya tumpah. Dia menjadi emosional sekali beberapa hari ini. Apalagi membayangkan jika dia akan berpisah dari keluarganya.

"Tou-chan!"

Sakura maupun Sasori melepaskan pelukan mereka ketika Natsumi berlari dan naik ke dalam pangkuan Sasori. Bocah kecil itu memang tidak bisa jauh dari sang ayah.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Nat-chan rewel dan dia ingin bersama dengan Sasori."

"Tidak apa, Yugao-nee. Lagipula ini sudah malam, sebaiknya aku segera tidur."

Bangkit dari posisi duduknya, Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ah, sudah waktunya dia tidur karena besok pagi pasti akan sangat melelahkan. Baru beberapa menit dia memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang ponselnya dan berdecak kesal. Sudah satu jam sudah dia mencoba menghubungi Sakura namun tidak diangkat. Entah kemana calon istrinya itu hingga tidak mengangkat panggilan teleponnya. Apakah calon istrinya sudah tidur? Mengingat besok adalah hari pernikahan mereka. Sedari tadi perasaannya tak tenang dan tak menentu. Dia mencoba menghubungi Sakura sekali lagi karena rasanya dia tidak tenang ketika calon istrinya tidak bisa dia hubungi.

Sambungan telepon terhubung, rasanya Sasuke seperti memenangkan sebuah lotre!

"Kau kemana saja, Sakura?"

 _"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Aku habis berbincang dengan Sasori-nii. Entah mengapa aku tidak bisa tidur dan sekarang aku gugup."_

Sasuke tidak berkomentar. Seharusnya dia tahu, jika berat bagi Sakura untuk berpisah dengan keluarganya di usianya yang kesembilan belas tahun dan menikah dengannya. Sakura pasti sangat gelisah dan sedih.

Dulu, dia pernah mendengar cerita dari kakak iparnya yang hampir membatalkan pernikahannya karena gugup dan juga ragu-ragu. Bagi seorang wanita, pastilah berat rasanya untuk berpisah dengan keluarganya. Apalagi Sakura adalah anak bungsu yang mendapatkan kasih sayang penuh sama sepertinya.

"Apa kamu mau membatalkan pernikahan ini?"

 _"Kau bicara apa, Sasuke-kun?" diseberang telepon Sakura tertawa. "Aku sudah memantapkan hatiku untuk menikah denganmu. Namun hanya saja, aku menjadi sedikit ragu-ragu. Tapi kamu jangan khawatir! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."_

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Tidak salah jika dia memilih Sakura menjadi istrinya.

"Hn. Sebaiknya kamu minum susu sebelum tidur agar lebih tenang. Jangan lupa berdoa."

 _"Um.. Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke-kun. Jangan lupa berdoa juga dan segeralah tidur. Oyasumi."_

Sambungan telepon terputus dan Sasuke tersenyum. Mungkin segelas jus jeruk dingin bisa menemaninya tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kaa-san? Bagaimana make upku?"

"Sangat cantik, Sakura."

Sakura mematut dirinya di cermin. Emeraldnya memandang dari cermin ibunya yang tersenyum kearahnya. Tak berselang lama, ayahnya masuk dengan pakaian khas Jepang.

"Kaa-san, tou-san. Maaf jika Saku belum bisa membahagiakan kalian." Sakura membalikan badannya dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya. "Tolong selalu doakan Saku, kaa-san, tou-san."

"Nyahahaha... Kau bicara apa, Sakura?" Kizashi tertawa. "Tou-san percaya, jika Sasuke bisa membahagiakanmu seperti kaa-san dan tou-san membahagiakanmu. Menjagamu dari sebelum kamu menjadi cantik seperti ini, sekarang tugas tou-san sudah selesai dan Sasuke yang akan menggantikan tou-san. Berbaik-baiklah dengan Sasuke nantinya, Sakura."

Air mata membasahi pipi dara berambut merah muda itu. Mebuki mengusap sudut matanya yang berair sebelum menghapus air mata di pipi Putri bungsunya. Memang rasanya berat melepas Putri kecilnya yang kini sudah dewasa dan bahkan akan menikah dengan orang yang menjadi teman hidupnya.

Sakura benar-benar merasa dadanya sangat sesak. Sekarang, dia akan memulai hidupnya yang baru dengan pilihan hati dan teman hidupnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura." Naruto masuk ke dalam ruang riasnya. "Sasuke sudah datang."

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengenakan pakaian pernikahannya dan banyak sekali wanita yang patah hati. Terutama mahasiswi di kampusnya tempatnya mengajar. Banyak juga yang iri karena dia akan menikah. Dia tidak peduli dengan semua itu, karena dia hanya mencintai Sakura seorang.

"Mempelai wanita memasuki kuil."

Menolehkan kepalanya, Sakura masuk dengan pakaian pernikahannya dan rambutnya yang berwana merah muda tampak cantik dengan hiasan rambut yang membuat gelungan rambutnya terlihat sangat menawan. Apalagi pipi gembilnya itu yang merona merah.

"Sasuke-kun." Kizashi menatap calon suami putrinya sebelum memberikan Sakura pada Sasuke. "Aku titipkan Putri kecilku padamu."

"Hn. Saya akan membahagiakannya, paman."

Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat Sakura dan baru menyadari jika Sakura sangatlah cantik. Bagaimana mungkin dia melewatkan wanita secantik ini dulunya. Ah, dia memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan adik sepupu Naruto. Dia bahkan baru mengetahui jika Sakura adalah adik sepupu Naruto karena pria berambut kuning itu yang mengatakannya padanya.

"Kalian boleh berciuman."

"Eh, eh.."

Sakura merasakan pipinya merona merah. Meski Ino sudah memberikan latihan dan tutorial tentang cara berciuman dan sebelumnya bahkan dia sudah berciuman dengan Sasuke. Namun, di depan banyak orang seperti ini membuatnya gugup. Bagaimana ini? Dia sangat gugup sekarang.

Suaminya itu mengangkat dagunya sebelum mendaratkan ciuman di bibirnya yang berwarna pink. Rasanya sungguh lembut dan memabukan. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mendaratkan ciuman di dahinya.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti."Sasuke tersenyum geli.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun bodoh!"

.

.

.

.

"Ah.. Lelahnya."

Sakura turun dari mobil suaminya dan meregangkan lengannya. Setelah pesta pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan. Sasuke mengajaknya pindah ke rumah baru yang dibeli oleh Sasuke. Saat dia menanyakan tentang rumah ini, Sasuke mengatakan jika dia ingin memberikan kejutan untuknya dengan membeli rumah ini tanpa sepengetahuannya. Manis sekali.

"Sakura, kita keluarkan sisa barang-barang kita besok saja."Sasuke membawa koper dan beberapa tas mereka yang berisi pakaian dan keperluan mereka malam ini.

"Aku akan mandi dulu."

Sakura menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun malamnya, dia memandang sekelilingnya. Rumah ini sungguh besar dengan beberapa perabot yang terlihat mahal. Dengan tiga kamar tidur yang masih kosong. Sakura bisa membayangkan akan ada anak-anak mereka yang berlarian di rumah mereka nantinya. Pasti sangat lucu.

"Sakura, sudah selesai mandinya?" Sasuke berjalan sembari mengalungkan handuk di lehernya. "Aku akan mandi dan mengecek pintu dulu. Kamu ke kamar sajalah."

Berjalan menuju kamarnya, Sakura memandang kamar mereka yang sangat rapi. Sepertinya suaminya sangat mencintai kerapian, karena hampir semua barang-barang yang ada tertata sangat rapi. Mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang yang empuk, Sakura menghela napas panjang dan memikirkan bagaimana malam pertama mereka nantinya. Pastinya, mereka akan melakukan ritual tersebut kan?

"Sakura?" Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Belum tidur?"

"Eh oh.." Sakura menjadi gelagapan. "K-kita tidak melakukan 'itu'?"

Sasuke merasakan pipinya bersemu merah. Dia bukannya anak remaja yang masih polos. Dia bahkan mempunyai 'harta karun' yang menemani malam panasnya. Tetapi, ini adalah yang pertama baginya.

"Sakura."

Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura dengan lembut sebelum ciumannya berubah menjadi ganas. Sakura meremas rambut Sasuke dan membalas ciuman suaminya dengan tak kalah hotnya. Tangan Sasuke meraba tali gaun malam Sakura sebelum menurunkannya, ciumannya berpindah ke leher Sakura sebelum mencium belahan dada menggiurkan milik Sakura.

Dada Sakura memang tidak sebesar dada Bintang porno. Namun, saat dia meremasnya, sangat kenyal dan pas di genggamannya. Miliknya sudah menegang dan minta di puaskan. Malam panjang mereka akan segera di mulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, bangun."

Sakura meregangkan tubuhnya dan menutup tubuhnya yang telanjang dengan selimut. Meski mereka sudah dua hari menikah, namun dia dan Sasuke tidak mendapatkan cuti. Apalagi dia memang tidak menginginkan cuti.

Dia tidak menyangka, jika Sasuke sangat ganas diatas ranjang. Dia bahkan kewalahan menghadapi keganasan suaminya saat di atas ranjang. Bahkan, suaminya selalu meminta jatah setiap saat.

"Umh.."

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap Sakura yang tersenyum.

"Aku malas."

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika Sasuke memeluknya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan lehernya.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Aku tidak mau mengejar. Kita lanjutkan saja."

"Sasuke-kun! Aku ada ujian hari ini, ne." Sakura mengecup Puncak kepala Sasuke. "Aku akan mandi dan membuat sarapan, pastikan kamu bersiap, ne."

.

.

.

Saat Sasuke sudah siap dengan pakaian mengajarnya, onyxnya memandang istrinya yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sakura tampak cantik dengan balutan kemeja berwarna pink yang tampak cocok di tubuhnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Ada akun _fake_ yang mengechatku dan mengatakan jika aku tidak pantas untuk menjadi istrimu. Yah, begitulah."

"Ck, diamkan saja. Lagipula dia sangat pengecut." Sasuke meneguk kopi hitamnya.

"Tapi, aku merasa jika Ama menyukaimu dan tidak suka denganku." Sakura menerawang jauh. "Dia selalu ada saat aku bertanya tentang materi yang tidak aku mengerti saat di kelas. Seolah-olah tidak boleh melihatku bersama denganmu."

"Jangan cemburu seperti itu." Sasuke mencium Puncak kepala istrinya. "Katamu ada ujian?"

"Oh iya! Aku lupa!"

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Rasanya hari-harinya menjadi lebih berwarna. Tetapi mungkin, konfliknya baru akan dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Owari-**

 **Haloooo.. Selamat puasa bagi yang menjalankaaaaannnnnn! Yah yah, lebaran masih lama ya hahahhahaa.. Akhirnya tamat juga ya, hehhee.. Oke, Saku gatau ini Bagus atau nggak, memuaskan atau nggak, tapi semoga reader suka!**

 **Sampai ketemu di cerita lainnya!**

 **Oh ya, untuk cerita Saku yang di plagiat. Mungkin butuh waktu lama untuk kembali uplod ya.. Harap dimaklumi, karena kita nggak tahu kapan plagiat itu datang. Oke, jd untuk cerita 'My Slave is My Love' bakal Saku uplod tapi tunggu mood dulu, harap bersabar ya.. Hehe..**

 **Dan untuk kalian plagiator entah dimana kalian berada Untuk kalian yang baru menulis dan ingin menulis dan mendapatkan ide secara instan dengan plagiat cerita orang, percayalah, kalian akan merasa puas jika itu karya kalian sendiri dan hasil imajinasi kalian sendiri. Meski tema pasaran, kata-kata pas-pasan, rasanya ada kepuasan sendiri ketika kalian berani mempublish karya kalian sendiri.. 'Wah, ini cerita gua ya.. Hahha.. Lucu banget.."**

 **Sampai sekarang, Saku masih suka geli kako baca cerita Saku yang pertama dan masih acak-acakan. Karena dalam menulis, progress dan ide adalah yang utama.**

 **Percayalah, karena sesuatu yang instan tidak akan bertahan.**

 **Dan inilah alasan kenapa Saku gak mau pindah lapak ke sebelah dan suka sekali di ffn..**

 **Karena solidaritas mereka bener-bener luar biasa. Bukan berarti di tempat lain gak solid ya.. Tapi Saku bener-bener merasakan gimana kita yang nggak saling mengenal, ketika Saku share jika cerita Saku di plagiat, mereka berbondong-bondong buat bantu report dan banyak yang memberi dukungan. Padahal Saku nggak kenal dengan mereka, tapi kita saling membantu. Inilah yang membuat kenapa Saku betah di ffn..**

 **Dan terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah membantu atau memberi dukungan. Saku benar-benar tidak bisa membalasnya dan semoga kebaikan kalian mendapat balasan dari Tuhan. Terima kasih!**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
